My Father's Eyes
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a special songfic one-shot that features Danny and Valerie together! It also has Christian elements in it, so you know. It features the song from Amy Grant, and I hope you like it. R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!
1. My Father's Eyes

Father's Eyes

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you is doing well, and are being blessed in any way possible.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you once again for everything! Thank you for guarding, guiding and building me up. Thank you for looking after my family, my friends and also the people out there that I have come to know. I hope and pray to you Jesus Christ that you look after everyone here on Earth, and also that all are led back to the straight and narrow path where you walk on. I put all my faith, trust and obedience in you Lord, all the way!

This is a special songfic that is close to my _Danny Phantom_ stories. Not part of it, but close to it at least. You see, many years ago when I was a kid, my older sister Amanda danced to a very special song called My Father's Eyes. It's a song sung by Amy Grant, and she danced to it in front of an audience at **Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship** church when she was a little girl. We still have the video of it when my mother recorded it! Or… had the video. I recorded over it on some cartoons I wanted to record and watch. Believe me, to this day I really regret doing that.

But, I have hope and faith that one day… one of my nieces will do a dance to that song just like my sister did. Daughter following mother, so to speak.

In any case, when I heard the song again, it flooded me with memories and it inspired me to write this! I really hope you like this one-shot here, and also see what I really believe when it comes to women.

Here is my view when it comes to women, and how a lady should be treated:

They are living blessings from the Lord, priceless treasures that are without compare. Each one unique, beautiful, different, special and wonderful in so many different ways, from subtle to obvious! That each girl deserves to be treated with love, respect, honor, dignity, a great sense of humor, passion, compassion, faithfulness, strength and patience. They are the other halves that us men need, and vice versa. That they have a special pull on us men that we must not ever ignore, nor take for granted. And finally… that she deserves to held in high regard. Not on a throne or anything like that, but on a pedestal that shows the entire package of her, outside and in. Her physical, mental, social and spiritual beauty that was put in her by Jesus Christ. And for us men to connect with women on all levels; physically, mentally, socially, and spiritually. Two different beings coming together to become a whole in a beautiful, true, real and wonderful way that is incredible & timeless! Accept no substitutes.

And I hope what I put down here is shown here. On a final note, I am trying to get my creative spark back. I really want to work on my Danny Phantom story, but I have seemed to have lost an important book that is critical to the story series. So if you can all wish me luck, or a blessing to find it, I would really appreciate it.

I do not own _Danny Phantom_ cartoon series. It was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. Executive producers were Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel, Mark Banker, Marty Isenberg and Kevin Sullivan. Distributors were Viacom International and Nelvana. It was released by Nickelodeon in April 2004.

The song played here is My Father's Eyes, sung by Amy Grant. It first appeared in her studio album _**My Fathers Eyes**_ , recorded in 1978 and released in April 1979. The label was by Myrrh Records, producer was Brown Bannister.

Also, **Summit Christian Center at San Antonio** is a real church that is run by Pastor Rick and Cindy Godwin. The church had actually evolved from my family's **Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship** and it is still going strong! Believe me, Rick is one incredible pastor and so is his wife Cindy! They are very much worth listening to, and following as well!

Now, on with the special songfic!)

* * *

It was Sunday, December 9th 2018, a gentle snowfall was blanketing the town of Amity Park, North Dakota. Many of the citizens right now were doing various things at the moment. Many were putting up decorations for Christmas that was fast approaching, people young & old putting up traditional décor that brought warmth and light to the streets. Multi-colored lights were strung around areas like the park and downtown, and objects that showed classics like Santa Claus, Frosty the Snowman were also on display for all to see. To a vast majority of the people, putting up decorations like this was more than just a mere tradition. It was something more deep down inside, something timeless and true.

Many were out shopping, Amity Park mall bursting to the brim was customers and patrons that wanted to get their Christmas shopping done. Parents were getting their children the presents they asked for, husbands and wives were also looking for that special gift to give to their better halves, and children were also doing their part in getting something for either friend or family.

And some of the people were at church, going to hear and absorb more of the Word of God. At this particular moment, a new house of the Lord had opened up in Amity & it was called _**Summit Extension**_. It was a branch church that was linked to one that originated in San Antonio, Texas and it was called _**Summit Christian Center at San Antonio**_. At this moment, something special was happening at the place of worship & help.

Many citizens were in their seats, all ready and waiting for a special show that was about to take place at 10:00 a.m., and considering it was now 9:45 a.m., they were very much set on seeing what was about to be shown. Among those in the seats, in the front row section… was 30-year old Danny Fenton, and beside him was his wife Valerie Gray-Fenton!

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Danny had dated his best friend Samantha Manson for some time after the events involving an asteroid that was composed of entirely 'ecto-ranium' that would destroy both the mortal realm and the Ghost realm, and it seemed to be doing good for the past six months. However… the duo soon started to drift apart when they discovered that even though they liked each other very much, they had hobbies and tastes of life that were very much different. They did try to adjust to one another and compromise, but it often lead to some disastrous dates that sometimes made the headline news. Ultimately, they did part ways but at least it was on honest & good terms. It was a break-up to be sure, but not all dramatic and flaring as one would expect._

 _The young lad had been wandering around the world after that, the people well aware of his identity as a half mortal/half-spirit. He was often mobbed by fans who wanted his attention, autograph, etc., so he used his powers to get away from them. Danny did not go to the Ghost Zone, for he knew the citizens there would also try to mob him. But… more than half would like to challenge him to a fighter rather than get a souvenir of him. So he searched the mortal globe for himself, digging deep into his soul and heart to find the answer he was looking for… more specifically, to find a woman that was his better half in many ways._

 _After four months going to Africa, Europe, Asia, Australia and South America, Danny returned to North America- back to the United States. He still felt lost and empty, despite seeing so many cultures and people in the places had been. He stopped in Texas to rest, going to San Antonio to be precise. The halfa hero was flying over the city and was looking for a hotel to rest up in for the day & night… when something tugged on his spirit. It was not like his Ghost Sense, but it was deeper… more profound than anything he had felt before. He gazed down at a building that had a sign reading __**Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship**_ _, realizing that it was a church of some kind. Danny saw many people going into it, the number of cars evident in the parking lot & lots of people going into three buildings that were there._

 _He wondered on what a church did; even though there was an establishment like that at Amity Park, he didn't go to it on account his family did not believe in that sort of thing. He felt the tug coming stronger from the church, and the young man was wondering on what was up with it. After some mental deliberation, Danny made up his mind and decided to check it out. He was invisible, so no one saw him when he touched down and hid behind one of the buildings to turn both visible and back to his mortal form. The lad followed the crowd in what appeared to be the main building of the church, and walked in to it._

 _That would be the first step in a new chapter in Fenton's life._

 _Danny had been amazed on what was spoken by the pastor that led Eagles Nest, his name being Rick Godwin who was passionate, had a good sense of humor mixed in with bluntness, very outspoken and also very firm in his belief in Jesus Christ. Fenton saw that the Christians inside the facility, Rick and his wife Cindy Godwin, and the staff who helped to maintain the building and people were very much different than the Christian-types he had read about in books back at school. And it was all in a good way! The people were friendly to him, and also helpful when it came to learning more about God and his Son Jesus Christ. After the service, he had gone to the small store that was inside the main building to see so many merchandise that inspired and encouraged the faith. Danny even found a comic series called_ _Archangels: The Saga_ _, and he actually bought some of the books after reading them briefly._

 _After the service was done, and finding out that Eagle's Nest also had a Children's Building and Youth Building to where young ones of certain ages went to while the main services started, Danny thanked Rick and the other staff members for a good time before flying off to find a hotel. He had a sizeable amount of money in his account, thanks in part to the government rewarding him for saving the planet from being demolished. Also add in that Vlad Master's entire fortune was given to the Fenton family after the asteroid debacle, the Fenton's were set for life._

 _Once he found a hotel that was near some restaurants and entertainment establishments that had decent prices per night, Danny settled in and thought on what he had just experienced. And after some internal debate, both within his mind and soul, he made the decision to stay a bit longer in San Antonio… to stay longer to learn more about Jesus Christ. He called his folks back home, telling them of his plans and informing them that he would be staying in San Antonio for a little while longer. They were concerned about him and tried to dissuade him from staying, but he was firm and promised that he would be careful and safe._

 _The days turned into weeks, the young lad participating more & more into Eagle's Nest. He had made friends with the children and young adults there, as well as the other adults of the church. Danny had purchased his first Bible called __**Max Lucado General Edition: The Devotional Bible- Experience the Heart of Jesus- New Century Version**_ _near Eagle's Nest, and it was here that he started to learn more about the history of Christ. He also bought a book called_ _ **I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About**_ _by Mario Murillo, which was like a guide to battling the spiritual forces of Satan and his minions on all levels. He also bought some music CD's that featured a Christian rap/preacher artist by the name of Carmen Domenic Licciardello, but went by the simple name of Carman._

 _He also learned more about San Antonio's history and people, finding out that one took great pride in being a Texan. He also participated in events that were held by Rick & Cindy Godwin that aimed at helping the people of the city & delivering the word of the Lord. The young lad helped feed the homeless, give out clothes and other items to the needy, and also taking part in the Youth events that were alive, vibrant and very much full of energy! After a month or so had passed, he decided to take the big step…_

 _He was baptized at Eagle's Nest, the Godwins and many others witnessing the event when he turned his life over to Christ._

 _Once he rose from the water, he really felt that something had changed within him. The empty feeling that had within him was now gone, full of something that was strong, true, right and real! He was filled with the Holy Spirit! He was now a full-fledged child of Jesus Christ, a choice that he believed with all his might was the right decision to make for a lifetime!_

 _Shortly after the event, he thanked the Godwins and all of the family members of Eagle's Nest for everything and told them he was going back home. Cindy offered her advice to him; to stay strong and sure on the straight and narrow path, to move with the Lord every day and to never quit. The young lad smiled and promised the beautiful wife of Rick that he would do his best. He knew he would never be perfect, but he would do his best he could. The group saw him take off into the sky, the halfa waving back to his spiritual family before taking off back to Amity Park!_

 _Once he arrived back at his hometown, Danny saw that the city was under another ghost attack! The citizens were being besieged by various ghosts such as Fright Knight, Skulker, Johnny 13 and his Shadow, Nicolai Technus, Youngblood… all led by Vlad Plasmius! The halfa that tried to blackmail the planet had come back from his exile in space, and had managed to muster an army in the Ghost Zone so he could get his revenge on the ones he blamed for abandoning him to the cold, unforgiving emptiness of space. His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were holding their own against the minor spirits that were swarming the area. His sister Jasmine was in the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton, which Maddie rebuilt, and defending herself with Samantha and Tucker by her side._

 _Danny was about to rush in and help, when he remembered some of the words from the Bible and his personal book. That rushing into things, like he had always done, was not always the answer. So he decided to take the subtle route, which was to quickly sneak into his hometown and pick off the more powerful ghosts one at a time before heading towards Vlad._

 _Along the way, he had run into Valerie Gray in her battle suit. The young woman had grown more lovely after the events of the asteroid, and it showed very much as the young Phantom lad took in her curves and face for a little while before getting back down to business. She had demanded on where he had been all this time, and he answered her that he had been in San Antonio. Needless to say, Valerie was a bit surprised to hear that Danny had been in Texas, and would have pried more but they had a situation to deal with first. The duo worked together to take down the major spirit players on the field, leaving the others to clean up the major nuisances that were the minor ghosts. Once the six big guns had been caught and detained, Danny went to fight Vlad. Of course, the more experienced and now cold-hearted halfa had proclaimed his victory even before the battle began. He demonstrated this by showing his ecto powers, which had increased due to his hate and vengeful emotions that were now overflowing from his being. He wasn't joking, as his ecto-sphere of red energy the size of a baseball was hurled at Phantom, who dodged it… and struck a building, literally vaporizing it down to the very base!_

 _However, Danny showed that he had changed too… reaching deep down within him as his newfound sense of himself and the one he was now a part of coming forth! The citizens, his family, his friends, and also his enemies witnessed him being covered in a blue light that surged from his very being! When it gradually died down… the people and spirits were treated to the sight of seeing Danny in what appeared to be Roman armor from the ancient times, and also that he was in his mortal form instead of his spirit form! He had just called forth the Armor of God, and from his back came forth wings like that of a prime eagle!_

 _Danny Phantom had evolved into Archangel Fenton! He had gotten the idea inside his head after reading the comics back in Texas._

 _Vlad was only mildly impressed, and hurled another ecto-ball at the transformed teen. Danny stood his ground, and deflected the attack with his Shield of Faith, the crimson sphere exploding in the sky in a fiery display of power! Similar to that of an exploding volcano, but the shield didn't even have a singe mark on it! The disgraced halfa growled and hurled more energy-based projectiles at Danny, but he deflected each and every attack with his shield and Sword of the Spirit! He always deflected the spheres of destruction upwards into the sky, to make sure the people around him were not hurt by the explosions or by debris that may have fallen down if the orbs had hit the building structures._

 _The power-hungry halfa growled and lunged at his foe, hoping that he would be weak in close-quarters combat! But he was proven wrong as Danny had blocked his attack with his sword, and showing some impressive footwork as he evaded each punch or kick coming from Vlad. Valerie and the others watching the spectacle were amazed on what they were witnessing, cameras of any kind catching the footage the moment Phantom/Fenton made his presence known. Even certain specters, who had come to just witness the attacks instead of getting involved, were very much impressed. And these certain ghosts were Desiree, Princess Dorethea, Kitty and Ember!_

 _After a few minutes of evading and mere countering, the archangel decided to go on the offensive! Danny slashed with his sword and bashed with his shield, now forcing Vlad on the defensive. While not a master swordsman, he was a quick learner and showed potential at least when it came to the blade and shield. Plasmius was getting extremely annoyed and frustrated that he was being forced back like he was, his anger taking him over… and his sight clouded by it. His attacks were gradually getting sloppier, less coordinated even when his attack power had increased due to his rage. Fenton had swatted aside a right hook… and delivered a head-butt with his Helmet of Salvation! The blow knocked Vlad for a loop, causing him to stumble as he clutched his face. Danny did not rush in, but merely stood his ground._

 _The moment he recovered, the disgraced halfa yelled out in anger and delivered a left straight punch at Danny, hitting his Breastplate of Righteousness… and a loud CLANG sound went off, and Vlad was now clutching his hand in pain! His plan of attack was this; to turn intangible with his hand, go through Danny… and take out his heart! He was getting that desperate now, but it seemed that the armor Fenton had obtained had the ability to negate intangibility._

 _With a stern look, Danny swept Vlad with a sweeping roundhouse kick, knocking his legs out from under him. When he was on his back, the winged hero put his foot on his chest… and his sword aimed around at Vlad's face! He asked in a loud, clear voice, "Do you yield? Or shall I send you off to Judgement?". The people gasped upon hearing this, seeing a new side to the halfa hero._

 _Vlad laughed and replied nastily, "Hahahahahaha! You don't have the guts to do it, boy! You don't have the nerve!"._

 _Danny's stern gaze never wavered as he answered, "You're implying that I would end you the mortal way. I would only do that in extremely desperate situations where there is no other alternative. However, while away in San Antonio… I did gain some alliances on the other side. Specifically with the REAL archangels, who will do what I cannot do… yet.". Indeed, Danny had taken the time in Texas to explore more of the Spirit realm in that particular location. It is there he learned that there were indeed Archangels, heavenly warriors who lived in a plane HIGH above even the Ghost Zone. He had managed to gain contact with them, and actually trained under them! And time moved differently in the place the warriors trained him; where an hour passed in the mortal realm, a month passed in that realm._

 _The ghosts, both the onlookers and defeated, were stunned to hear this. Especially Vlad, who had researched every kind of supernatural force and read that archangels were indeed potent warriors. Made Pariah Dark and Dark Danny look like a complete joke when it came to combat tactics, maneuvers and techniques. Looking back at Danny, he saw the eyes of the lad were firm and ready… showing he had no qualms in summoning the winged fighters so they could take care of him personally. With a growl, the evil halfa yielded by turning into his mortal form._

 _Seeing this, Danny sighed and transformed back into his Phantom form. He looked to the others, seeing their stunned faces and surprised looks, and a small smile appeared on his face. He looked to his father and asked, "Dad, can you toss me some ecto-cuffs please?". Before he left on his soul-searching journey, Danny had learned that his parents had finished a new device called the Ecto-Handcuffs. They were slightly bulky handcuffs that were meant for spirits, to bind them and also disable their intangility power. Not the invisibility power, but it was still effective. Jack shook his head to get rid of the shock he was in, tossing a pair of white handcuffs to his son, who caught them and applied it to Vlad's wrists like a common criminal._

 _The villain swore as he was hauled up by the police, who escorted the international criminal and took him away in a police car. Once he was gone, the whole group of onlookers turned their attention back to Danny who changed back to his mortal form. The female specters stayed in the shadows, but close enough to hear everything. The Fenton lad chuckled nervously and said, "I… got a lot of catching up to do, and a lot of explaining to do."._

 _And indeed, Danny had both explained himself as well as caught up with events that occurred while he was gone for the past five months. First off, he learned that Samantha had actually gotten herself a new beau, a young man going by the name of Murdy Machlock. He was similar to Sam in terms of gothic styles and also believer in the environment and with animals. He was not a vegetarian like her, but he was more flexible when it came to food. And also he was very attentive towards Samantha and did his best for her. Danny was actually glad that his ex had found someone that could take care of her, making everyone stunned to see this since they believed he would be crushed at seeing his ex-girlfriend find another while he was still single._

 _His friend Tucker Foley had managed to get himself a steady girlfriend, a young lady going by the name of Idona Raylene who liked technology like the African-American but was had more self-restraint in not being too obsessed about it. Also, she was a good teacher to the young lad when it came to socializing with real people._

 _Jazz had also found a boyfriend for her, a strong-looking lad that went by the name of Eug_ _è_ _nio Bermundo. He was on the Varsity football team, but unlike the jocks that followed Dash Baxter he actually had a keen mind & was good with math. He was also able to balance out Jazz's little obsession when it came to getting into other people's personal space._

 _To the Fenton lad, it was good to see that his friends and family had gained something worthwhile while he was gone. It was Valerie that asked the question on what he why he was in Texas the whole time._

 _The Fenton family were surprised to hear that Danny had officially became a Christian, Jack and Maddie stunned since they had never been to a church or had taken on a religion. Valerie, Sam and Tucker were also surprised at this but they saw that their friend looked and felt more complete than ever. Danny explained that he had truly managed to make contact with the archangels during his little trip, and his Final-form was similar to their style of combat both in looks and technique. He pulled from his pack his Bible, his music CD's and his comics that he bought from Eagle's Nest. He also explained how he got connected with the community, helping others out both in human and spirit form though ghost sightings in Texas were actually rare._

 _Shortly after the events surrounding Vlad, he was sentenced to life in a max. security prison that was meant for villains/villainesses of the worst kind. He was equipped with special cuffs on his wrists and ankles that prevented him from turning into his ghost form, and also a special metal collar around the neck that prevented him from utilizing any of his supernatural abilities. Vlad didn't have much to defend himself, as his high-priced lawyers were no longer available._

 _Danny also put in that he would help ghosts now rather than just catch them, and then release them back into the Ghost Zone. This was something that really stunned those that knew both Fenton and his hero side, Jack and Maddie demanded on why he would do such a thing. The lad explained that he learned much from his time in Texas, that ghosts were spirits of the deceased that had chosen to remain on the mortal plane rather than ascend to escape Judgment due to fear that they would not be worthy. He actually talked about this with Rick & Cindy Godwin, along with other members at the church in San Antonio. Now that he was a budding child of Christ, he wanted to put his abilities to an elevated use rather than what he was doing now. Of course, his parents and friends objected to this since in their view, ghosts were just supernatural beings that needed to be either studied or kept on a short leash._

 _The more aggressive one to oppose Danny was Valerie, as she stated that ghosts were just spooks to hunt down and eliminate. This had her at odds with Danny, who took the opposition with a grain of salt instead of being explosive like he normally would be. One month after that though, something happened that changed everything…_

 _In December 2008, Valerie was chasing some spirits that had wandered over into the mortal realm. She was all set with her Ghost Hunting gear, ready eliminate the spirits with deadly force. The pack of ghosts that she was chasing separated, hoping to lose the dedicated, hot-blooded beauty. Valerie focused on one of the specters that looked to be a run-of-the-mill ghosts. The African-American woman managed to corner the spirit, soon taking aim at it with her high-powered gun, ready to obliterate it… when Phantom swooped in and stood in between her and the target! She was stunned, but quickly yelled at him to get out of the way. Danny shook his head and turned to the spirit, holding out his hand and telling it that he was here to help._

 _The specter was still spooked, but slowly & gradually took his hand… and that is when something happened! A light enveloped the ghost, who gasped and started to shift & change! Phantom and Gray were surprised by this, and when the light died down… standing before them was not a Pac-Man like ghost, but an elderly woman that was dressed up in some clothing that Valerie instantly recognized._

 _She whispered softly and in disbelief, "G-G-G-Grandma Thyrza…?!". She dropped her gun, the weapon clanking to the ground as she beheld the spirit of her great-grandmother who had passed away when Valerie was just a little girl._

 _Thyrza looked at herself in surprise, wondering on what just happened. Apparently, when she had passed over those many years ago, she felt that she was not ready to go to Judgement… at least not yet. So she had escaped being found by the angels that would have escorted her up to the higher plane, but her spirit had changed to become that of minor ghosts instead of retaining her real form. But it seemed that by touching Danny's hand, she had changed back to her real form._

 _It was an awkward reunion for the two family members, Valerie slowly approaching her deceased great-grandmother who stayed still at seeing her. It was natural, considering that she was dressed still in her Ghost Hunter gear & had just tried to vaporize her. However, Valerie had removed her helmet, letting it drop to the ground with a resounding CLANK, tears showing in her eyes. She got closer to her deceased relative, Valerie reaching out to touch the specter. When she really confirmed that it was her, the mortal embraced the spirit in a hug which she returned. It was a good family moment, one Danny just observed from the sidelines with a small smile on his face._

 _After the tearful reunion, Valerie had asked on why she was here. The elderly ghost answered that she had been wandering Purgatory for years, getting weird looks from the halfa and hunter, she explained that was the Ghost Zone's real name. She continued onward, saying that she wanted to stay behind in the mortal world for a bit longer. That she wanted to stay and see that her great-granddaughter had found a great life for her, and also a man to protect and look after her for her life. Valerie blushed at that, a bit embarrassed that her relation wanted to see her married. However, Thyrza put in that she started to lose her memory, along with her form, as the years passed by._

 _Danny spoke that it must be how the rules for spirits worked if they remained in the mortal world or in the Ghost Zone for too long; that they gradually lose both form and memory the longer they stay there. And apparently, only those with strong enough wills certain spirits like Johnny 13 and the Fright Knight retained their forms and memories. Valerie looked to Danny and asked if this had ever happened before, when he touched a ghost and they reverted back just like her great-grandma just did. He admitted in a negative, that this is the first time that something like this even occurred. The young teen concluded that it must be due to his newfound ability he gained from training with the Archangels._

 _Thyrza looked to the two teens, and a smile blossomed on her face when she asked if they were a couple. The African beauty and the white-skinned lad blushed immensely, both looking away with Valerie denying it. Danny however, admitted that they had dated before until something happened. The elderly spirit smile remained on, seeing something that the living mortals could not. She went over to Valerie and brought her into a hug, surprising the teen but she still accepted it._

 _Grandma Thyrza than declared that she was now settled. She told the two that she has truly seen Valerie become something great, even though she had mixed reservations about her being a Ghost Hunter. Valerie looked to the weapon that still laid down in the ground, and turned away as she felt shame that she almost destroyed her own relative like she did. The spirit smiled and reassured her great-granddaughter that it was okay, making Valerie smile a little at that. And it was then Thyrza looked to Danny, saying that she entrusted her treasure into his care, gently pushing Valerie into him._

 _Danny automatically embraced her to steady her, the two looking into each other's eyes for a moment before looking away. Thyrza chuckled and told the duo that they made a lovely couple, and that the young lad was an excellent choice for her. Again, Valerie was about to deny it… until something within her told her to stop, and consider the words from someone she trusted very much in life when she was a little girl._

 _A golden light soon came from above, one only the trio could see. Grandma Thyrza looked up, her smile widening when she saw it was Heaven calling her. It was Home calling to her. She gave the teens another soft smile and look, saying her goodbyes before she started to lift up into the light. Valerie and Danny looked in awe as the spirit changed from a green-blue form… to a more human-looking form before ascending upward! The hunter and halfa caught a glimpse of what was at the end of the light… and it was a kingdom, one more magnificent and brilliant than they ever seen before! It only lasted for a moment, until the light vanished and everything was back to normal._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

And the rest, as many would say, is history. After the incident, Valerie was quick to make a career change. She would still go after ghosts, but never to seriously harm or obliterate them. Almost eliminating one's own relative like that immensely changed her perspective on things. Now, she had teamed up with Danny to find and actually help the spirits that come forth from the Ghost Zone. It was a challenge to be sure, but both hunter and halfa rose to it as best they could… together!

And like their regular civilian lives, Danny and Valerie actually started to date one another. It was slow and gradual, as the two still had some flashbacks on how their last time together ended. But they stuck to it, and eventually broke through the memory wall that prevented them from truly hitting it off. After a lot of dates with one another, the wall was broken down between the both of them, and they started to get serious as they went steady. During that time, Valerie was also converted into a Christian by Danny as she saw that it was not a mere religion as she was led to believe… but a strong Truth that again surprised her.

This continued on throughout the school year, even after graduation from Amity Park High School. The duo had gotten closer together, much to the ire of certain people like Paulina Sanchez who wanted the Ghost Boy all to herself. In 2010, Danny actually proposed to her… which Valerie accepted with a heated kiss and hug that was captured on camera! Many would proclaim it was the supernatural match; Ghost Hunter with Ghost Halfa.

The duo became closer than ever, though they still had problems and obstacles before them. Both in their duties as hero/heroines and also in their civilian life. No relationship was perfect, and they had their arguments & fights now and again. But no matter what, they always resolved the matter together, becoming more forged and tempered with one another in a way that was truly amazing. Miss Valerie Gray soon became Mrs. Valerie Gray-Fenton in 2011, a wedding that was held actually in San Antonio, Texas! Danny wanted his fiancée to meet with the people that had helped him out immensely, and also wanted Rick and Cindy to be the ones to bring them together officially. And it was good timing for both parties, as Eagle's Nest was on the verge of closing…

Due to having to open their new establishment, an evolved form of Eagle's Nest which was called _**Summit Christian Center at San Antonio**_! So the new couple came together at the last days of the fellowship of the church.

The honeymoon lasted for two weeks, the couple on a world tour of Europe. Valerie and Danny had the time of their lives, showing their love to one another in amazing ways on a whole new level that they would be showing to one another for the rest of their lives. Once the memorable trip was over and they returned to Amity Park where they would settle down, the two started to learn more valuable lessons when it came to marriage. They managed to buy a moderate-sized home in the suburb area of the city, the price affordable due to the massive amount of money that they made as Spirit Resolvers. The governments in every part of the world often called on them to settle spirits so they could pass on, not merely send them back to the Ghost Zone.

The duo learned more about one another, but it also had its share of obstacles and pitfalls that most normal newlyweds encountered. However, their faith and trust in each other was strong, as was their commitment to each other & to Christ which was their Chief Cornerstone. The Fenton and Gray family members also aided them, in their own unique way of course, but it was Danny and Valerie that managed to overcome any kind of challenges that came their way.

Than in February 2012… Valerie announced that she was pregnant! Needless to say, Danny was floored that he was going to be a father soon. However, his shock was replaced by joy that was so strong, it could match the sun itself on a noon day! The Fentons and Gray family members were ecstatic to hear about the blessing that was soon to going to be coming into the world.

Mr. Daniel Fenton was soon introduced into a world that would really test his mettle.

As the months passed by, Valerie's moods shifted quickly and with little warning, akin almost to nature itself. She could be happy one moment, than blazing angry the next, and very depressed soon after that. Her cravings also increased as well, eating not just food and drinks… but combinations that would have even geniuses scratch their heads at this. It was not a complete nightmare to the young Fenton man, as Valerie showed that it wasn't just her food cravings that had increased… but her sexual cravings as well. Danny could now honestly say that when it came to passion and wild action, Valerie was a top contender. Of course, they did try to contain it somewhat so they did not harm the blessing that was still growing in Valerie.

Than on December 25th 2012… it happened! Valerie's water broke, and she was rushed to the Amity Park Hospital where it was still open on Christmas Day. The entire families went there, and Danny was with his wife in the Maternity section of the facility that specialized in births. At 3:30 p.m… little Ariel Karon Fenton was born! Danny and Valerie had decided to name their child, some months ago after finding about the gender, after one of the Disney Princesses. As it turns out, both adults were secret huge Disney fans. While she had most of her mother's features… she had her father's blue eyes.

It was the greatest day in the lives of both parents, as a priceless treasure was now part of their lives.

Danny and Valerie were once again taken to the next level of both marriage, and now family. Ariel was a handful, that much was quite certain. With a child now in the mix, the duo started to learn more about one another… and the challenges that came with raising a daughter. Again, they were met with various and challenging obstacles that tested their mental, physical and spiritual strength. They were tried, tested and challenged in ways like most parents would when dealing with a child. It was no picnic, that was for sure. But it was not all negative. In fact… it was the positives that vastly outweighed the negatives, both in the short and long run.

The Fenton family gave love, care and attention little Ariel. In return, the bouncing bundle of joy gave a light to them that really made whatever they went through worth it. And it was also thanks to the Lord, who guided and helped them through the good and difficult times. Whenever times got rough or when things were really good, Danny and Valerie looked to Jesus Christ for being there for them and their blessing. In fact, when they told the news to Rick and Cindy Godwin, keeping in touch with the couple from San Antonio for all the years they had been together, the pastor and his better half sent them a picture.

It was a photo-copy of a picture of a small baby, hand-drawn from pencil on a white field that showed said infant was drawn to extreme care and detail. Underneath the picture were these words:

 _Before- we talked of love._

 _Now- Words are nothing._

 _Thank you, Lord for giving our love, life._

The picture was now in a frame, near the doorway that led to Ariel's room. The little blessing also was a fan of the Disney movies and cartoons, though Danny was more into the classics with Valerie being more with the modern day ones. In fact, the father bought DVD's of the 1980s and 1990s Disney TV shows for Ariel to watch, while the mother showed her shows of the 2000 Disney era. However, they also taught their child all about Jesus and the heroes/heroines from the Bible. Danny had managed to get some old-school VHS tapes, and a working VHS-DVD combo set. The videos were vintage _Superbook_ and _The Greatest Adventures: Stories from the Bible_ series! They were the originals ones that were released in 1981 and 1985 respectively!

Jack and Maddie were not so keen on the idea of their granddaughter learning about Christ, as they wanted her to follow in the Fenton footsteps of ghost catching and scientific experimentation. However, Danny and Valerie were firm in their decision on what to expose to their child. In fact, Ariel was shortly baptized at the new _**Summit Christian Center in San Antonio**_ when it first opened up.

Now back to the present, where Danny and Valerie were sitting in the front row of the church. Both were dressed in their best and also… Valerie was showing a rather decent bulge in her tummy! Yes, she was pregnant again… this time with twins on the way! They didn't know the gender of the little ones yet, but it did show that the love between the parents was as strong as ever!

Danny whispered to his wife with a smile on his face, "I can't wait to see Ariel! You got the cell phone all charged up, right?".

Valerie replied, "Yes, all charged up. And I trust the video camera is also ready, with a blank memory disk in it?". Danny nodded, showing to her the small video camera that was similar to the ones that were manufactured long ago. However, the video camera took films and photos with a memory flash disk inside of it instead of with CD or bulky cassettes.

You see, the _**Summit Extension**_ was having a service that was special and different from the regular service. The children of the church were going to be putting on a special dance show for the parents and patrons of the house of God, each group going by age from 5-9. Ariel had been very energetic to volunteer to be part of the program, and thus she and five other girls had joined in once their teacher/watcher of their class at Summit showed them what they would be dancing to. Valerie and Danny had taken their precious child to dance practice at the church for almost a month, and now the fruits of their labors was going to show today.

Mr. Fenton looked around for his parents, sisters or friends… but none were around. Only the Gray family members and relatives were there. He sighed and said, "I was hoping my family would come to at least see Ariel perform… but I guess my hope was a little bit high…".

Valerie put her hand on his shoulder, a gesture of comfort and love. She stated, "Hey, its okay Danny. We're going to record it for them, and they can see it later on. You know how busy they are.". It was true; Jack and Maddie's business of spirit protection had skyrocketed ever since Vlad's exile years ago. Many companies and businesses around the world hired them to install various protections against ghosts and other spirits, especially after finding out their competitor Mr. Masters had used his spirit powers to always steal or be one step ahead of them in the past.

Jazz was now a full-time psychologist, and also married to Eugènio Bermundo. The duo had a son they named Tybalt, who was a year and a half older than Ariel, and another little one on the way.

Tucker was a full-time technical consultant to a potent electronics company, married to Idona Raylene-Foley with twin children! Twin girls Mona & Moyra, both six months younger than Ariel.

Samantha was going all over the world with her husband Murdy Machlock, doing active protests to save wilderness from developers & spreading their gothic clothing styles all over the fashion arena. Samantha had a son named Wyatt, and was soon expecting a daughter. Wyatt was about three months younger than Ariel.

All of them were busy at the moment, so they were not able to come to see Ariel's performance. However, they did ask Danny to record it so they could see it later on. And while he was keeping his promise, it still hurt a bit that his family and friends would not show. It was one thing to see an event through a screen and such, another to actually be there in the flesh.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone walking onto the stage, and sure it enough it was the pastor of the church, Miss Marie Dreams. The people of the house clapped loudly upon seeing the young woman, who had the tenacity and spirit similar to that of Rock Godwin himself. She had her own unique brand when it came to speaking and preaching the Word, but was passionate and strong in the faith like him. She smiled, waving to everyone and said, "Hello everyone! Welcome to _**Summit Extension**_! Thank you for being with us on this wintery day! And also, we got a special treat for all of you who have joined us!".

She continued, "Today, our little ones are going to be performing their dances. They, and their teachers, have worked hard and long into doing this. But… always remember this. It's not just for their parents, friends and the people that are here they are doing this for. But doing it to show their love, appreciation and faith in God. In Jesus Christ! Just like all of us here do, and not just on Sundays but every day!". This got another rousing cheer from the audience, especially from the parents.

The lights dimmed down slightly, as lights came on the edge of the stage. Marie spoke once more, "And now, here are the volunteers from the 5-year old Lion Room run by their watcher Mr. Jeff Masters, who will be dancing to My Father's Eyes sung by Amy Grant!". The audience clapped, as did Miss Dreams as she walked down the small number of steps to go to her seat in the front. Coming out from the backstage was Mr. Masters, with six little beautiful girls following behind him. Each was different in skin, facial features, hair styles and body shape. But they wore identical white dresses that made they all look cute and adorable.

Ariel looked to be excited as she appeared, seeing her parents and waving to them with a large, toothed smile for all to see. Danny and Valerie waved back to her, strong love flooding into each of the Fenton family members. Many members of the church cheered and clapped, but the most enthusiastic were the parents of the children that had just come into view.

Jeff waved to the patrons, picking up a microphone and saying, "Thank you everyone! Thank you for coming today! I present to you my five brave and beautiful dancers; Ariel Fenton, Ashling Rodriguez, Chasity Fidelma, Hanna Harumi, Awinita Wachiwi and Ercilia Lopez!". The little blessings waved to the audience, some shyly but all with smiles on their faces.

After a few moments of letting the adults and young teens cheer for his little ones, Jeff held out a hand for everyone to settle down. Once all were now calm and collected, he spoke, "Thank you very much! And now, here is a classic from Amy Grant… My Father's Eyes!".

The music started up, and that is when the daughters started to dance near the base of the stage. They move with grace and poise, showing to the world that they had indeed trained and practiced very much to get to this level of dance.

* * *

 _I may not be every mother's dream for her little girl,_

 _And my face my not grace the mind of everyone in the world._

 _But that's all right as long as I can have one wish I pray,_

 _When people look inside my life, I want to hear them say…_

The lyrics were soft yet having a strength, a serenity to it that one rarely finds now in today's day and age. The little girls were showing graceful moves, twirls and spins as they danced with the music and lyrics. But what the audience didn't know was that the little blessings were really dancing for the Lord, not just for their parents and the others witnessing them. In their hearts and minds, they were showing their stuff to the King of Kings. Danny and Valerie had started to film the event the moment Marie came on stage, and they made sure to focus on the entire group & not just Ariel.

 _ **{She's got her Father's eyes, her Father's eyes…**_

 _ **Eyes that find the good in things, when good is not around.**_

 _ **Eyes that find the source of help, when help just can't be found.}**_

The little angels really started to show their stuff like ballerinas, dancing and really getting into the music. The audience was focused on them, many feeling the lyrics touch into their bones, hearts and souls. Each member of the church all had dealt with stuff such as peer pressure, temptation, random acts of foolishness, and many other things that many were not proud of doing in the past. But when they had come to seek the answers & for help to turn their lives around, they found Jesus Christ and thus was the first step into changing for the better. To change for Him, not just for themselves. It took a lot of hard work, mentally and spiritually, but they were able to get their lives and themselves around. And all because of the Father.

 _ **{Eyes full of compassion, seeing every pain…**_

 _ **Knowin' what you're going through, and feeling it the same.**_

 _ **Just like my Father's eyes, my Father's eyes, my Father's eyes…**_

 _ **Just like my Father's eyes!}**_

In the back and above the house of God floated three particular spirits. It was Kitty, Ember andDorethea. While a majority of ghosts kept far from an establishment that worshipped Christ, these three spirits had come to see Danny and Valerie's child. The Lord did not refuse any, even if they were not of the living. The lovely female spirits had been a big part of Danny and Valerie's lives, even if they two didn't know it. Since their intentions were not evil and such, Fenton's sixth sense didn't go off like it usually would. Kitty would be like a guardian angel to Ariel, floating invisibly to make sure she was okay from any kind of harm. And when school started, she made sure that no bullies or the like troubled her for too long. Ember played various music for her during the night, though she found out that the little girl liked Disney music, so the rock ghost had to change it up a bit. But since it was for her, she didn't mind much. And Dorethea looked after Danny and Valerie, diverting any ghost that would try to trouble them with her dragon form.

The reason why they stuck with the couple was all due to one person: Danny Fenton. The three had a crush on the young halfa, but they saw that his heart belonged to Valerie. Plus, they knew that a half-spirit and full-spirit just wouldn't out well in the long run. So they had opted to watch over him from a distance, and only appear if absolutely necessary. The trio had come to be part of the family, if in an unusual way.

 _And on that day when we will pay for all the deeds we have done,_

 _Good and bad they'll all be had to see by everyone._

 _And when you're called to stand and tell just what you saw in me,_

 _More than anything I know, I want your words to be…_

While they were recording everything, Danny and Valerie's minds wandered to the past. They had settled many a spirit, either in a good way or bad, and let them ascend to await Judgement. Many ghosts they had helped either had to settle something they wanted to complete, or stopping one from taking unjustly revenge against the living. In some case, they had to battle actual demons & devils though it was few and far in-between. And they learned that those class of beings were on a whole other level when it came to fighting ghosts! Though they always managed to come out on top, but barely by the skin of their teeth.

In any case, the duo had seen the spirits they settled rise up… and often wondered what it would be like when the time came for them to go up and meet the Creator. To meet His Son as well. However, both were confident and at peace in where they would go when the time came for them to leave the mortal coil. They just hoped it wouldn't be for a LONG time, and would see their children grow & hopefully have families of their own. To be surrounded by family and love… that is the way they hoped to go when the time came.

 _ **{She had her Father's eyes, her Father's eyes…**_

 _ **Eyes that found the good in things, when good was not around.**_

 _ **Eyes that find the source of help, when help would not be found.}**_

Ariel and the little ladies continued to dance, flowing with the music and letting their hearts flow free and true. The audience was really entranced by the dancing, and also by the music as it continued to flow. They realized that even though something was considered old, that didn't mean it was out of date or anything negative like that. Old could be considered timeless, cliché could be considered classic, and worn-down could be seen as tried-and-true. It all depended on one's outlook, viewpoints. And for this night, the song and the dance before them was truly timeless, classic and true.

 _ **{Eyes full of compassion, seeing every pain…**_

 _ **Knowin' what you're going through, and feeling it the same.**_

 _ **Just like my Father's eyes, my Father's eyes, my Father's eyes…**_

 _ **Just like my Father's eyes, my Father's eyes, my Father's eyes…**_

 _ **Just like my Father's eyes.}**_

* * *

During the final parts of the song, the daughters went to their father's to give them a strong hug. Danny embraced his daughter, hugging her close with a strong kind of parental love that was pure and good. After a moment of hugging, he let her go… and saw the eyes of his child, shining with joy, love and a strength that was unexplainable. It was the same with the other girls as they looked to their fathers, the men's eyes shining with love, pride and joy for their blessings. Danny embraced her again, happy tears coming from his eyes as well as from the eyes of Valerie and the others who witnessed this.

When the song and music ended, the lights came back on and everyone clapped & cheered loudly for the little ladies! The girls giggled and went back to the base of the stage, Jeff coming to be behind them and the little ones & their teacher bowed to the audience, the cheering increasing. Miss Dreams rose up from her seat and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the little lionesses from the Lion Room! Give it up for them, one more time!". The adults and young adults cheered once more, the little dancers smiling brightly as they took another bow before Mr. Masters led them back to the backroom where they could get some rest and have some snacks.

Danny looked to Valerie and said, "That was amazing! I'm really glad that Ariel did this!".

The African-American beauty nodded and added, "Me too! I can't wait for the other kids to show us what they are going to dance to! I just know it will be a treat to see!".

Mr. Fenton hugged his wife and whispered, "You and I… we're truly blessed by God, sweetheart. We've endured so many trials and tests, but we've come through forged and tempered together. I wouldn't change anything at all if someone gave me the chance, because I wouldn't have you or Ariel in my life. I love you two very much, and I love God for making this all possible.". Valerie smiled warmly, truly as she returned the hug and whispered back that she too would not change a thing either.

Their love for one another, for their family… and for Christ was strong, and they believed it would get better & deeper as the years went by.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this one-shot special! I hope you all enjoyed it, because I sure did!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you so much for being with me! Thank you for my family, my friends and for your Son Jesus. Thank you for protecting us, guarding & guiding us to where we need to be, and also correcting & disciplining us when we really need it. So that we can become better and right with you. I pray to you Lord that we come back to you, all on the path of the straight and narrow. Back towards you.

I put certain OC characters here as honorary tributes to reviews who have stuck with me for very long. Miss Marie Dreams is Author **Dreams Come True 996** and Jeff Masters is Author **Dragon and Sword Master**! The other OC characters I made up, using names from the site 20000-Names. It's how I make up names for any OC in my other stories such as my _Monsters and Magic_ series. Each name has a meaning to it, and I always like to use names that mean something.

Again, I hope you all like this. And I really hope and pray the best for the planet and for the people as well. Look to my profile to see who I am, what I believe in, and what I mean. Also, the picture they got as a gift here… I really do have one in my home, vintage and real where it hangs up in our house. And that is something that is very special and real to me.

Also, a last personal request from me. I really want to get my _Monsters and Magic_ series recognized by Disney and Toho, but so far... all attempts had been met with failure. So any kind of help from anyone to get my Disney/Toho novels and specials advertised in any kind of way would be most appreciated.

Now, here are the questions! Ahem…

If Danny Phantom/Fenton showed up in your hometown to stay for a bit, what would you show him?

What would your reaction at seeing Danny transform to fight Vlad?

What kind of present would you like to give to Danny and Valerie when Ariel was born?

What Disney names would you suggest for Valerie and Danny to name the twins? Both boy and girl names.

What do you think of Ember, Kitty and Dorethea being guardians of Ariel?

And finally… after the service, what would you like to do with the Fenton family?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews.


	2. All For Love

All For One & All For Love

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Good to be back on the scene again! I had some minor but personal issues to deal with, but thankfully it is resolved. And it is all thanks to the one I wish to give praise and glory to now. Thank you God for being with me, guiding me and also showing me the true & good things that come from you. Praise, glory and honor to you Jesus for everything! Thank you for protecting my parents, my family and my friends abroad! I continue to look to you Lord for strength, courage, conviction, wisdom, insight, steadfastness and truth! And I pray that you look after all of those that need you, and also those that I call friend and family.

Here is chapter to my side-story here. I really want to get back into my right groove of writing, and also give the readers something good to read. I really want to deliver something potent and real for the readers to see, and I hope that this chapter and mini-story does it. In my view, good stories are in decline and I wish to reverse the trend. I just hope and pray that I can inspire others to write…

Heh, this song brings back memories. When I was a little kid, I loved to see Disney movies & hear their songs. I used to not just sing this particular song a lot, but also pretended that I was one of the Musketeers. Hehehehe… I imagined myself fighting many, all to save the lady I liked a lot. I had a lot of crushes on many beautiful women, even as a kid, but what I really liked was the Disney Princesses. Still do even today, but now more interested in the real-deal ladies of flesh and blood.

In any case, I just hope to show to all my view of women & what I believe is true, real and right. Again, in my view women are living blessings from the Lord. Priceless treasures that us men need to see and realize. That they complement and complete us men, and vice versa, in a way that is timeless, real, good, wonderful and amazing! That us men need to treat a lady well and good, and to see the entire package of them. And I mean like this; to connect with them physically, socially, mentally and spiritually. The whole deal, not just one or few parts in any area.

In any case, I just hope you all like this chapter.

I do not own _Danny Phantom_ cartoon series. It was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. Executive producers were Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel, Mark Banker, Marty Isenberg and Kevin Sullivan. Distributors were Viacom International and Nelvana. It was released by Nickelodeon in April 2004.

The song played here is called All For Love, sung by Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting. The song was written by Bryan Adams, Robert John "Mutt" Lange & Michael Kamen, for the CD soundtrack _**The Three Musketeers: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack**_. The CD and album were released in November 1993, label was _A &M_ and _Hollywood_. Producers were Chris Thomas, David Nicholas and Bryan Adams.

The song was featured in the Disney film _**The Three Musketeers**_ , a live-action film that was released in November 1993. Directed by Stephen Herek, produced by Roger Bimbaum, Joe Roth & John Avnet. It was based on the novel of the same name by Alexandre Dumas père. Production companies were **Walt Disney Pictures** , **Caravan Pictures** & **Avnet-Kemer Productions**. Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures.

In my opinion, this was an excellent movie that showed Disney was great at both live-action & animated series back in the 1980s and 1990s. However today with all these remakes… I just really believe that my Disney/Toho novel series _Monsters and Magic_ & my House of Mouse/Toho specials are what the companies really need to pull them out of this remake slump that is killing them slowly. So if any of you can please promote my Disney/Toho series in any way possible, I would be very much obliged and thankful.

Also, I am basing this story on my previous Disney World Cruise trips I have taken. I have taken two 7-Night cruises; I took my sister with me on our first cruise in 2009, and again in 2015 with my best friend Marlene. I plan to take another one on my birthday, which is shown in my profile, and this time taking my parents along with me. So the places that Danny and Valerie are going to go to are places that I have been while on said cruise. Just so you all know.

Now, on with the chapter!)

* * *

It is March 8th 2020, and the sun was rising up slowly over the Atlantic Ocean to make it a beautiful Sunday morning. Those who were awake could see half of the life-giving orb over the sea's horizon, a truly simple but wonderful sight to behold. The people that gazed at the scene were not on land… rather, they were on water. The ones seeing the sight were on the open waters, on the Disney Cruise ship _Fantasy_ to be precise. The large and exquisite vessel was often called a 'floating Disney resort dream', and those who called it that were not that far off. The ship could hold a vast amount of both passengers and crew, and in addition held top-quality appliances & devices that kept food fresh and also maintained the electronics on & inside the craft. Said floating resort was also well-built, the engineers and designers putting safety first as the craft was designed to withstand a great deal of damage be it from weather or from man's actions. With safety protocols and boats in place in case of emergency, the Disney ship was ready for anything that came its way.

There was also something for anyone of any age. The Disney planners and engineers made sure to accommodate for passengers of any kind; infant, kids, teens, young adults, adults and senior citizens. This also included those with physical disabilities/handicaps. The ship's activities and locations were designed like so to entertain and serve certain groups; general audiences, kids of certain ages, teens and young adults, and finally adults.

At the moment, a couple was still sound asleep in one of the special room suites on the craft. It was the Concierge 1-Bedroom Suite With Verandah, a place that only those with deep pockets could afford. It was had various luxurious accommodations and services that were top of the line, one that looked suited for royalty! At the moment, it was now a honeymoon suite for this particular couple. The sun's rays managed to peek through the window, the golden light hitting and warming the face of a certain person. Said being groaned a little, sounding to the world that it was male and he was waking up. Shifting under the covers a bit in a futile move to block the light and go back to slumberland, the person groaned once more as the damage was already done. He was awake.

And rising slowly from the bed was Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom! And by his side was his lovely wife Valerie Grey-Fenton! The couple were on their second honeymoon, a 7-Night Western Caribbean Disney Cruise one to be precise.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _The Fentons had grown as a family, husband and wife being forged together as new lives emerged to be part of the family. Last year in April, Valerie had given birth to fraternal twins; a son and a daughter! Danny, Ariel and the rest of the family on both sides were ecstatic to see the new additions to a growing family tree. Valerie had given the name to her newborn daughter Olivia, stating that she was cute like the female mouse character from Disney's_ _ **The Great Mouse Detective**_ _. Danny had named their newborn son Oliver from the Disney's_ _ **Oliver and Company**_ _._

 _Thus a new chapter to the life stories of Danny and Valerie had been made, and the family was once again being put to the test._

 _Like most infants, Valerie and Danny learned that their latest additions were unique. Olivia was a daddy's girl like Ariel, always calm when being held by Danny yet always squirming a little in the arms of her mother. Oliver was a mama's boy, preferring the touch and sweet sounds from Valerie rather than his own father. They had different needs and such, showing that they did not have the so-called 'twin power' like so many believe that twins had an unusual link to one another._

 _However, they did have one thing in common and that was their love for the old animated movies. Danny had found out that the babies loved the music/songs not just from Disney but from other non-Disney films. Brother and sister had an affinity for Don Bluth songs from feature films like_ _ **An American Tail**_ _,_ _ **An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_ _,_ _ **Rock-A-Doodle**_ _,_ _ **Thumbelina**_ _,_ _ **The Land Before Time**_ _and more. They did like Disney music and songs, but more of the classic variety like their father did._

 _The parents met once again with the challenge of taking care of babies, but thankfully they had practice with Ariel first so this time around it was not as hectic. And amazingly, it was Ariel that helped them out immensely! The little one had been told the situation by her Auntie Jazz, and the daughter was quick to help out in any way she could. Her positive energy and outlook was one of the things that kept Danny and Valerie going, and also they saw something on their first child that really made them proud._

 _One night, they heard footsteps outside the twins' bedroom door. They had woken up, thinking it was an intruder and Danny had activated his ghost abilities. He phased through the wall and was about to surprise the being who woke them up… but he stopped dead in his tracks, a surprised look that quickly turned into a soft but proud smile. He looked behind him to see his wife with a stun gun read, turning visible and gesturing her to be quiet & come closer._

 _He honestly wasn't surprised about the stun gun. He knew for a fact that certain mothers were very protective when it came to their children, and Valerie was no different. When she went to Danny, he merely pointed to the door that led to Oliver & Olivia's room. What she saw soon made her heart melt in joy. Their first joy was marching in front of the door to the twins room, her Disney Princess pajamas on with a large toy Army hat on while carrying her toy trident in her arms like a solider. She was being a sentry, a guardian to make sure that no one would come and harm her siblings! The scene before them was adorable, Danny quickly utilizing his spirit power to phase through to his bedroom, retrieve a small camera, and coming back to the scene in a stealthful manner to capture the entire thing on film._

 _Ariel had a serious/cute expression on her face as she marched back and forth in front of the door. She said to herself, "Going to protect brother and sister like good sister should!". Hearing that just really put a good beat into the hearts and minds of the parents. After some time, Valerie put away her weapon and came into view._

 _The little one had swiftly turned around with plastic trident in hand and said, "Hey! Who goes…? Oh! Mommy! It's you! You scared me!". Mrs. Fenton just had to giggle a little at seeing the cute, puffy-cheeked pout on her daughter. Danny chuckled, turning visible again and causing her daughter to jump a little in surprise. Ariel had known about Danny's abilities for some time, but it still startled her a little when he did that. Her pouty expression actually puffed her cheeks a little more, making her look more adorable to the parents._

 _Danny had asked what she was doing, and the precious treasure answered, "I'm protecting brother and sister from bad guys! Like in_ _ **Lilo and Stitch**_ _, got to protect family!". The simple answer really had Valerie and her husband smile more, seeing that the Disney films had a positive influence. Not just the movie, but their own actions as well as parents had developed Ariel quite well._

 _The Spirit Resolver chuckled and kneeled down to his child, saying, "Honey, it's good that you want to protect your brother and sister. It's very good that you want to look after them. But you need to remember this; that me and your mommy are also here to protect you as well as them. So you need to trust us in protecting you and your siblings."._

 _Ariel nodding, understanding his words showing that she was quite intelligent for someone her age. She put in, "Yes Daddy. I just hope that Auntie Kitty, Ember and Dora come back soon. I miss them, and I like it if they looked after brother and sister like they did for me."._

 _Valerie and Danny actually winced upon hearing that. Unbeknown to the child, the three spirits had made the decision together… to ascend to Judgement. The trio had talked about it, and felt that they truly had no other unfinished business at all in the mortal realm. And also that Ariel was growing up fine, and that she would be well protected and loved by her family. And also that the new additions to the family would also be well-guarded and guided. So the duo had seen them off as they ascended, and that was two weeks ago._

 _Valerie went to her as soon as she saw the little darling yawn cutely, showing she was tired. It was not surprising, given how late it was in the night. She whispered, "I think it's time for you to go to bed, sweetie. Come on, I'll tuck you in.". Ariel nodded, rubbing her eyes before being scooped up by the ebony beauty. Danny followed them to their daughter's room, seeing his lovely wife tucking in their daughter. As soon as Ariel's body hit the soft mattress, she was out like a light. Valerie smiled softly, removing the helmet and prying the toy from her precious gem's hand. She whispered a prayer to God to keep her babies safe, then covered her with her Disney Princess blanket and went back to her husband._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

And that is how it all happened. Danny and Valerie were going to tell Ariel on what happened to her aunties… until said ladies came back, but in Angel forms that surprised the trio! Luckily, Olivia and Oliver were asleep in their cribs at that particular time. It seemed that Kitty, Ember andDorethea had passed Judgement and had ascended into the Kingdom! Not only that, they were now Guardian Angels that were assigned by Jesus Christ Himself to watch over the little ones! Dora was now the guardian & official conscience of Ariel, Kitty was to be the spiritual guardian of Olivia and finally Ember was to watch over Oliver! They would be invisible most of the time, but were permitted to be visible only to the Fentons and their charges when called forth. Needless to say, the little Fenton princess was ecstatic as she hugged her aunties as she was glad to have them back. Danny and Valerie were also glad, and relieved to see that their three former ghost friends had managed to ascend. Which showed that some time ago before becoming spirits, they had given their lives and hearts to Jesus.

The Fentons had received more blessings, but along with it were challenges & it wasn't just about maintaining the family. Danny and Valerie's work as Spirit Resolvers had actually increased in frequency, many spirits appearing all over the world that had opted to stay in the mortal plane rather than ascend towards Judgement. Some people had even tried to deter the couple, stating that the ghosts had rights to not be judged like that. It really made Valerie and Danny scratch their heads, both mentally and physically on how foolish these particular people were, especially when their statements were more like whining from spoiled children.

They also had conflicts with Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie. The two were very much serious on wanting to teach Olivia and Oliver their professions since Ariel was adamant to follow in her parents footsteps, both in helping spirits and following Christ. However, both Mr. & Mrs. Fenton were firm in the decision to raise their own children like they wanted to.

The duo had endured many trials, challenges and tribulations during these changes. And even though they had forged ahead & become more tempered, their jobs and family obligations were taking a toll on them.

It was at the suggestion of Jasmine Fenton-Bermundo that the two go and take a vacation, a second honeymoon to be more precise. She showed her brother and sister-in-law that they were stretched quite thin, and that they needed to recharge their batteries, so to speak. So she suggested that they get away from it all for at least a week, to spend time with one another & reconnect. Danny and Valerie were hesitant, especially now with the little ones Olivia and Oliver in the fold. However, Jazz offered her family's services in watching the kids while they were gone. Also that she would get help from Samantha, Tucker and the others for looking after them. She also promised to make sure that their own parents did not do anything that would influence Ariel and the others.

After some time coaxing and talking, the Fenton couple agreed to take a vacation. And it was actually Valerie's idea to go on a cruise, and what better way to relax than on a Disney Cruise? Even though they got the most expensive room in all of the ship, it did not put much of a dent in their overall finances.

Now back to the present, Danny stretched as he yawned but it soon turned into a pleasurable sigh as he felt Valerie's hands wrap around his chest. He shivered slightly in delight at feeling the lips of his lady love on his neck, turning his head around slightly to see the loving gaze of his better half. Valerie gave off a quite chuckle as she whispered, "Good morning Danny. How are you feeling?".

The young, blessed lad answered, "I'm feeling better now that we have settled and spent the first night on our honeymoon in a place such as this.".

Mrs. Fenton smiled and replied, "I know, right? Disney seems to find the right balance between luxurious and not overdoing it. This place really looks like it was made for royalty or… for a loving couple that is going to enjoy their second honeymoon to the fullest.". A coy smile was on her lips, one that made Danny just break out in a big, true smile before he delivered a quick but loving kiss to her lips.

Danny than inquired, "So… what do you want to do right now? You want to explore the ship before breakfast? Or just lie here for awhile longer?".

She answered, "Well… since we are up and this is our first time on a Disney Ship, I say we explore. It would be cool to see more of this vessel, and also it would be nice to see the sunrise from the ocean.". Mr. Fenton smiled at his wife, nodding and rising up from the bed. He was going to his dresser, but a soft whistle that really tugged at his senses caused him to turn around. He saw Valerie in a flimsy nightgown that was transparent, and showed off her incredible figure that he just found completely irresistible. Even after having the twins, she managed keep herself in good shape. All of the extra parts that she acquired while pregnant managed to go in all the right places. Beneath her nightgown was a black bra and panties that had the Phantom logo.

Valerie gave her husband a sultry smile and look as she suggested, "How about we take a shower, love? I believe its best that both of us get cleaned up for today's activities.".

Luckily for others, the room was soundproof all around so they could not hear the sounds of deep, true love coming from the suite.

* * *

~Later in the afternoon~

It was now 12:45 p.m., the ship was now alive and bustling with the sounds of people that were doing various activities. Danny and Valerie managed to get to _Cabanas_ for breakfast, one of the three main restaurants that was on the ship. They also learned more about the Rotational Dining schedule, and also that they had Main Seating concerning their dinner time. The food on the ship was both plentiful and tasty, Valerie and Danny enjoying their breakfast in peace while looking all over the place. They had an excellent view of the waters from the windows, the sea like a glistening sapphire with the sky having a few white clouds. They also saw many families coming in to eat, mothers and fathers with their children while single guests also came to enjoy the food.

After breakfast, the Fentons soon explored the ship, finding every level just fascinating and well-designed. They saw unique paintings and portraits on the walls that featured both classic and modern Disney posters, screenshots and more. They also played a little game that was set up on the ship for any one of any age. It was called the Midship Detective Agency, an interactive game that was designed for players to go all over various deck levels on the sea-faring craft. There were three modes of play; beginner, intermediate and advanced. The two chose Advanced, which was the Muppet caper called **The Case of the Stolen Show**. Danny and Valerie had to use a special booklet and small pencil to play the game, a special code card that activated surprising effects within certain objects all around the ship, and find the clues that would lead them to the culprit that stole the props of the Muppets.

Needless to say, they actually had a lot of fun as they explored all over the ship playing the game. They managed to find and piece together the clues, eliminate certain Muppet suspects, and found the one who stole the props. They really enjoyed it, and was surprised to learn that the game was different every time you played it. So the culprit would be a different Muppet if they played the game in a different way.

After helping the Muppets, the duo explored much of the top decks to find it was truly like a resort. A LARGE flat screen monitor was set up at the _Donald Pool_ area, and showed both Disney series and movies! The screen was adjusted automatically accordingly to match the brightness and sharpness when the sun was out. It could be controlled manually if need be. They also found the _Quiet Cove_ area, an adults-only pool and spa area that they would get to relax in later on. The couple explored every inch of the ship, finding it to be more amazing and endearing then before.

Now, the couple were at the _D Lounge_ which was a place for patrons of all ages. Danny and Valerie were going to get lunch later on, but right now just wanted to rest and enjoy themselves. The place was packed, but everyone just seemed to enjoy it rather than be annoyed by the number of people. It was made more enjoyable when the characters Sofia the First and Captain Jake from _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ showed up! The couple also had met several Disney characters on the ship, and had managed to get both autographs and pictures with them. They would have the pictures that were taken on the ship to _Shutters: The Onboard Photography Shop_ and have them both developed a day before their vacation ended.

The lovebirds were reading some books they brought along on their trip when a Disney Cruise staff member came on the stage and announced, "Hey everyone! Glad to see a lot of people here now! Listen, we have an event just for you all! It's a Karaoke, and right now we are inviting anyone here to share their singing talent with all of us here today! So, any brave volunteers to come up and try their hand?".

To Valerie's surprise, it was Danny who stood up as he replied, "I'll do it!". The crew member smiled as she clapped her hands, congratulating the young man for being the first brave contestant. The patrons also clapped, many wondering on what the young man was going to sing. The crew member guided Danny towards the DJ Station, where said worker was preparing the sound and equipment. He looked to Mr. Fenton and asked what song he would like to sing, pointing to the stage that had a screen that was set up near the ceiling. He explained that the words for the song would appear on the monitor in front of him so he could follow them.

Valerie looked to see the two in discussion, a look of surprise coming on the DJ's face as well as the Disney Cruise staff member. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but it seemed that whatever Danny said to them got them going. The staff member rushed out from the room, while the DJ got the equipment ready. Danny walked calmly on the stage, microphone in hand as he faced the patrons & the two Disney characters that were still there.

He tapped the mike a couple of times to make sure it was one, and when it was confirmed that it was on, the young man announced, "Hey everyone! How are you all doing today? My name is Danny Fenton, and over there at that table is my lovely wife and better half Mrs. Valerie Fenton.". The audience looked to the young woman, who was now blushing and smiling a bit bashfully. The patrons and characters all clapped for her, soon turning their attention back to the stage.

Danny continued, "This is our first time on a Disney Cruise, and so far it's been amazing! I believe more interesting things are to come for us to experience, and we cannot wait. But for now, I wish to sing a special song to my wife. It's meant to show her how much I really care and love her, and willing to do what I can to make her joyful.". The audience, especially the female patrons, all 'awwed' as they looked to Valerie. The beautiful African-American beauty was blushing more now, flattered and honored by her husband's words. Many of the single women in the room were wondering, and hoping, if they could find a man like Mr. Fenton for themselves.

He finished up by saying, "I'm a man of the classics myself, ladies and gentlemen, so this song is from the early 1990s. It's called All For One and All For Love, and it's from the Disney movie _**The Three Musketeers**_.". This got many of the younger patrons confused, while ones of the older generation were surprised to hear the titles after so many years. Danny nodded to the DJ, who gave him the thumbs-up sign and turned on his instruments. The lights dimmed down, and the music came on as the Fenton man took a deep breath and let the music & his feelings combine into one as he moved.

* * *

 _When its love you give,_

 _[I'll be a man of good faith!]_

 _Then in love you live!_

 _[I'll make a stand, I won't break!]_

 _I'll be the rock you can build on!_

 _Be there when you're old, to have and to hold!_

As Danny started to sing, the lyrics came up on the screen but he didn't need them. He had seen the movie, and heard the song, well enough over the years to memorize it by heart. The audience was giving the halfa their full attention. Valerie saw the single women, young and old, looking at her beau with admiration. The young ones that were children or pre-teens were amusing, as they seemed to be in Crush-mode as they gazed upon Fenton. It was the young adults and those close to her age that caused her to frown a little, but she shook that off. She knew and believed in the loyalty of her love, and also she was not the kind to let something as empty as jealously overcome her. Hearing and following the words of Christ had helped to her become that.

 _When there's love inside,_

 _[I swear I'll always be strong!]_

 _Then there's a reason why!_

 _[I'll prove to you, we belong!]_

Danny continued to sing, making motions and gestures like a man would show to the woman he loved very much with all his heart. Most would compare it to a play, but this was not the case for the spirit warrior. In his view, both on stage and in real life, he would do what he could to bring Valerie joy and light. He admired his wife completely, the whole package deal! He loved her physically, all of her parts including the subtle and obvious ones. He loved her mentality, having a sharp mind that could handle most situations but one that was forged by the teachings of Christ in the Old and New Testament in the Bible. He loved her social skills, friendly to all but also cautious when dealing with those that tugged at her danger senses. And he loved her spiritually, for she was a mighty woman of the Lord, one that stood bold and strong yet knowing her limits… and also that she needed Danny very much just as he knew how much he needed her.

 _I'll the one that protects you…_

 _From the wind and the rain,_

 _From the hurt and the pain!_

 _Yeah! Hey!_

The audience was captivated as they heard Danny sing with such emotion and strength, husbands soon cupping the hands of their wives as they sat together. Boyfriends and girlfriends did the same, those that were in a solid relationship just waiting for the right moment to blossom into something better. Something ready to be taken to the next level. Unbeknown to the Fentons and others, the scene was being recorded and broadcasted on the main monitor that was on the outside deck! Danny had an audience the moment the music started, and it was gathering greatly at the pool!

 _ **{Let's make it All for One, and All for Love!**_

 _ **Let the one you hold be the one you want,**_

 _ **The one you need!**_

' _ **Cause when it's All for One, it's One for All!}**_

When this particular strong part of the song came up, Danny held up his free left hand high as if holding up a sword. As if he was a Musketeer himself like the one in the 1993 movie! The audience, both in the lounge and outside, cheered as they saw and felt the strength and intensity of Mr. Fenton's singing and actions! The young lad was really getting into the song, and his eyes locked onto Valerie's… and the young lady felt very warm when she felt the intense and honest emotions coming from her beau just from looking!

 _ **{When there's someone that you know,**_

 _ **Then just let your feelings show!**_

 _ **And make it All for One, and All for Love!}**_

The halfa was really getting into the song and music, the audience really enjoying his performance. One of the young pre-teens nearby stated, "Oh, now that is a man I like to have as a boyfriend! Why can't others be that romantic?!". Valerie had to giggle at this, as she found it adorable that the young girls were gaining a little crush on her man. She had nothing to fear, and it really made her feel happy that she had herself a rare find. A man that loved her, honored her, made her laugh and also helped her immensely even when she did not ask for it. Danny would always do what he could to show how much he cared for her, and that made her life and the choice to be with him for the rest of her life all the more worthwhile.

 _When in love you make,_

 _[I'll be the fire in your night!]_

 _Then its love you take!_

 _[I will defend, I will fight!]_

Danny made a gesture of him hugging himself, but looking directly at Valerie showing that he would hold her close always. And when it came to the part where it started that he would fight, he got into a fighting stance & executed some fast but potent punches to the air. He was serious about defending Valerie; not just her honor, but her life as well. Both had risked their well-beings in their line of work, putting their lives on the line for each other. They loved each other so much, both would give up the very breath they had just so the other could still live. It was very potent and powerful, which both amazed and scared them. But it was something they would not change at all for the world!

 _I'll be there when you need me!_

 _When honor's at stake, this vow I will make!_

 _Yeah!_

Mr. Fenton bowed to one knee at that particular part, showing his seriousness when making the vow. He remembered his wedding vows clearly when he got married to his wife all those years ago, and had been doing his best to uphold those vows. In his views, they were not just mere promises but a vow. Something that was more deeper and serious than just a mere promise, something filled with more substance and worth the effort to uphold for the life run. The single ladies were now swooning, Valerie merely rolling their eyes at them but showed a warm smile when she gazed to her man. The warm feeling was spreading all over her being, and increasing gradually but with a strength that was undeniable!

 _ **{That it's All for One, and All for Love!**_

 _ **Let the one you hold be the one you want!**_

 _ **The one you need!**_

' _ **Cause when it's All For One, it's One for All!}**_

At this particular part, Danny leapt to his feet and did the pose of the Musketeer again. The audience outside on the deck were cheering, the music and lyrics being played on the speakers. The Disney characters who were on the deck were also cheering too, many all over the Disney _Fantasy_ cheering and rooting for the young man. Some guys in the audience were a bit jealous as their girlfriends were swooning over the lad, gushing on how romantic he was to be singing such a song. Some who had remembered the 1993 Disney movie were glad to be seeing that truly Disney remembered the classics, and how the classics were timeless, vintage things that deserved to be remembered & treated with respect.

 _ **{When there's someone that you know,**_

 _ **Then just let your feelings show!**_

 _ **And make it All for One, and All for Love!}**_

On the deck, many couples were now dancing with one another to the song. The husbands brought up their wives to dance with, boyfriends and girlfriends doing the same… along with little boys that started to dance with little girls, but it was more along the innocent path. Like a crush they both harbored for one another, but were usually too shy to let it show. The intensity of both the song, and Daniel Fenton's singing, were stirring the romantic blood within the people that were dancing. Rekindling and stoking the flames of true, deep and real love that was truly a sight to behold. It was something that Disney had always shown ever since it first began many years ago with the classics.

 _Don't lay our love to rest,_

' _Cause we can stand up to the test!_

 _We got everything and more…_

 _Than we had planned!_

 _More than the rivers that run the land!_

 _We've got it all in our hands!_

 _Yeah!_

At this particular part of the music, Danny was really running on full steam here. In his mind, his and Valerie's love for one another had stood up to all of the trials and tribulations that were thrown at them. Time, difficulties, challenges, obligations, responsibilities, and more. It was rough on them yes, but instead of whining and complaining… they turned to Jesus Christ, who helped them gain the strength, wisdom, endurance, patience, understanding and conviction to tackle down the challenges that rose up! They became more forged, tempered together and had risen with good children, great friends and also a calling that was more profound than anything one could even imagine.

When the last lyric came forth, Danny looked to the Disney Crew member who had returned… and tossed him a toy cutlass! He caught it, and at that precise moment… he was joined on stage by Peter Pan and Will Turner from _**The Pirates of the Caribbean**_! And from the left side of the stage emerged Captain Hook, Captain Jack Sparrow and… Hans in a pirate costume and cutlass!? Either way, when the music-only break came in, the six got into a fantastic play swordfight!

The audience, in the lounge and on the outside, started to cheer and holler as they saw the Disney characters and Danny starting to fight. The Fenton lad quickly caught on, and was now enjoying this more than ever! As the music piece played on & how he was 'dueling' Hans, his mind took him back to the _**Three Musketeers**_ movie. He imagined himself dueling the villains such as Cardinal's guard, or even Rochefort the ex-Musketeer. Valerie was also getting into the spirit of things, cheering on her husband as he fought Hans. As the music started to reach its finale part, so to speak, Peter Pan flung Captain Hook back off the stage. Will had done the same to Jack Sparrow… and Danny did a piercing stab through Hans, the villain of _**Frozen**_ standing still until he stumbled off the stage. At the moment the dramatic music piece sounded off, the three heroes came together and put their cutlasses together… like the legendary heroes of France once did!

 _ **{Now it's All for One, and All for Love!**_

 _ **Let the one you hold be the one you want!**_

 _ **The one you need!**_

' _ **Cause when it's All for One, it's One for All!}**_

As soon as Danny resumed singing, more Disney characters appeared! This time, it was the women as Wendy ran on stage to embrace Peter Pan. Next up was Elizabeth, Will Turner's lady love in the movie and dressed as the Pirate Queen. Danny motioned for Valerie to come on stage as he continued to sing, the African-American beauty smiling wide as she walked onto the stage as her beau continued to speak out the words in the song. Once she was on stage, he held her close and looked into her eyes. Outside on the deck, the audience was cheering loudly as the heroes had 'vanished' the villains and were now in the arms of their lady loves.

 _ **{When there's someone that you know,**_

 _ **Then just let your feelings show!**_

 _ **When there's someone that you want…**_

 _ **When there's someone that you need…}**_

Danny's eyes were focused all on Valerie now, the outside world now irrelevant as the one thing that really mattered was his wife. Both gazed at one another, Danny singing still with his heart, soul and spirit pouring into each word. Both knew very much the distance the other would go for them, for their families and friends… and for the Lord. They also believed that their love and devotion to one another, with Christ as the Cornerstone of their foundation, would grow stronger and that their families would span to generations. Hopefully that each generation would follow in their footsteps, each leaving their own mark but connected with the King of Kings.

 _ **{Let's make it alllll…**_

 _ **All for One…**_

 _ **And All for Love!}**_

* * *

During this particular part of the last lyrics and music, Danny got down on one knee with Valerie's hand in his. He bowed and pressed his head to her hand, a classic showing on how his life was now hers. That his heart, mind and body were also hers. That he would be give her all his love, on all levels. When the music died down, he slowly got back up… and Valerie rewarded him with a strong hug and passionate kiss that had everyone cheering loudly! The Disney characters, the patrons inside the lounge, and those outside on the deck were just cheering their heads off! Many tears in their eyes, but they were happy tears as this was something so rare, true and beautiful to see nowadays.

Amongst the cheering, Valerie reluctantly released the kiss and whispered to Danny, "Thank you! This… This… That was all incredible! Thank you!".

He whispered back, "Hey, no problem. Also, I meant every word of what I said and sung. All for One, and All for Love, which is you, the family and Jesus.".

The beautiful and strong Mrs. Fenton leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Come the night, I'm going to show you just how much I love you. You're going to see how passionate I can be when it comes to loving you.". Danny blushed red, a goofy smile on his face as his mind was now racing to the future on what was going to be in store for him tonight. Until then, he would just enjoy the day with his lady love.

Danny and Valerie did not just get lucky with one another. Oh no… they showed, on the Disney Cruise ship _Fantasy_ … that they were blessed, and the world would forever see that the Fentons would be blessed for many years to come. Come what may, the challenges and difficulties, they would see it all through together.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.

Before anything else is said, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for giving me this incredible gift of imagination! Thank you for giving me the drive and conviction to make this chapter a reality! Please continue to guide and encourage not just me, but my family and friends who continue to look to you. I also pray God that you be with Disney, and that they never stray from the straight and narrow path.

Believe me folks, if you have just one thing to do in all your lives, I recommend taking a Disney Cruise! It is awesome, especially the 7-Night ones! It's expensive, that much is clear, but it's very much worth every penny!

And now for the questions! While this chapter is indeed shorter than my other one, I have a lot of questions to ask here! I just love to see the reviewers' response and answers!

Ahem…

What would your reaction be after seeing Ariel's little display of trying to protect her siblings? What would you say to her?

How do you like Kitty, Ember and Dora's decision to ascend & becoming the Guardian Angels to the Fenton children? What would you say to them if they appeared before you with the children around?

If you took a 7-Night Caribbean Disney Cruise, who you would take along?

What kind of activities would you do on your first day on a Disney Cruise?

If you were with Danny on stage at the time to fight the Disney villains during the action part of the song, which Disney villain would you want to swordfight with and why?

And finally… what would you say or do after seeing Danny and Valerie hug after the song was done?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	3. I Was Born To Make You Happy

I Was Born To Make You Happy

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope you all are ready for Christmas to come, I know I am! I really love it when the Eve and Day are so close to coming! Makes me feel like a kid again inside, even though I am old.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you for being with me for all this year. Thank you for looking after me, my family, my friends and the many others out there that really need you. Jesus, thank you for guiding me and helping me through all my trials and challenges. I have stumbled and fallen a lot, but you helped me back up every time & dusted me off. You corrected me so that I could try again to overcome the challenge, disciplined me so that I have the conviction and courage to not fall down so much, and also covered me in your love & grace so that I can strive more towards you. Lord, thank you again for everything! And Happy Birthday to your Son, Jesus Christ!

Also, the day is coming soon when I will go on my Disney Cruise in March for my birthday! My parents are coming with me, my little treat to them since they have never been on a Disney Cruise. So wish us luck when the time comes in March!

Now I wish to thank the reviewers who left their words for the previous chapter! Ahem…

To **Dreams Come True 996** : Ah, to my dear friend whom I have had the honor to connect to! Thank you for the wonderful review! I am pleased that you liked how I portrayed the characters, and also hope that you get to know the Disney movies and songs I used to watch as a kid back in the 1980s and 1990s! Thank you for answering my questions, and also for becoming a blossoming fan of both Disney and Toho thanks to reading my _Monsters and Magic_ series! I do hope that you enjoyed Godzilla like I do, well… the Showa and Heisei-era Toho monster movies that is.

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thanks for the short but honest review, my friend! I really appreciate it!

To **Data Seeker** : Thank you for the review; critique and constructive criticism included. I appreciate your honest words, and hope to hear more from you on any of my stories.

To **Marka Ragnose629** : Thanks for the review, and for answering my questions via PM. Now I know you are excited about my Disney/Land Before Time story, but be patient please. Still new on that one. Also, I hope that you take the time to leave the answers in your review for this chapter. No rush.

To **Japan Boy** : Another dear friend of mine! Thank you for the review, and I do hope that one day you can afford to go on a Disney Cruise! If you have to do at least one thing before you go Upstairs, it's to take a Disney Cruise. Also, the kids are not with them. They are back home being babysat while the parents are on their Honeymoon cruise. And I do what I can to celebrate and show the true & real meaning of love that has been laid down by the Lord.

And finally to **LORD DESTRYUK** : Again, a pleasure to see you back up my friend! I believe that Danny and Valerie appreciate the extra protection you and your OC's have laid down for their children. Also, the kids do indeed possess some of the ghostly qualities & techniques that Danny has due to him being half spirit. It will be explained later on at the end of the chapter.

I really want to thank **Dreams Come True 996** , for it was she that sent me a Disney music video I saw on YouTube that really grew on me. And it soon inspired me to write this final chapter as a special farewell to the year 2018! So please, big applause for my friend here! Please, give her a hand! Also, look at the cover pictures that I put on my Danny Phantom stories here. As it turns out, Dreams is also an incredible artist that made the picture! So again, give it up for my talented female friend here!

I got some news to share with all of you as well! I recently went to _Alamo City Comic-Con_ in my hometown of San Antonio on October 27th, dressed in last year's Halloween costume of the original Gizmoduck from Disney's 1987 _DuckTales_ series. I went there… and managed to meet and get the autographs of the ladies who did the voices of my all-time fave Disney Princesses, Ariel and Jasmine! Yes, I managed to talk to and meet Jodi Benson & Linda Larkin! I did see the ones who did the voices for Eric, Aladdin and Belle too but sadly could not meet with them due to running a bit low on cash to gain their autographs or pictures. But that is alright, since talking and meeting with the two lovely and wonderful ladies was more than enough for me!

The best part is… I managed to get them to autograph a printed copy of my _Monsters and Magic_ picture that my dear friend Neshma from Puerto Rico made for me years ago! It's the one that features Godzilla in the middle surrounded by the other Toho _kaiju_ , with Maleficent above & behind him with Melody down below. I also gave both Jodi, Linda and even Paige O'Hara some printed copies of both the picture & another that features Snow White and her daughter Kathrin atop Mothra with the Twin Fairies Disney-fied by their side. It is also a creation from my friend Neshma, hand-drawn beautifully and scanned in to my computer. The original artwork is safely framed up.

I told Linda and Jodi about what the picture was about, and also my dream to get Disney and Toho to really recognize my work. They really liked it, and also… oh boy, Jodi actually wished me luck in getting my series to be recognized! It really, REALLY made my day in an extremely good way to hear that from her! And the autograph she wrote on the picture… it really touched me, and gave me hope! Hope that my Disney/Toho works could be made a reality! So if any of those actresses see my story or specials here, I honestly hope that they realize how much of a positive impact they made for me.

The autograph picture is now my new Cover Image for my House of Mouse/Godzilla movie specials. I really hope to get this picture turned into a shirt like I was able to do to my other pictures, if you have seen them here on this site. I would like for all to see that I indeed get the autographs, and blessings, from the original voices of the two Disney Princesses that I fell in love with as a kid when the movies came out.

I really do hope that Disney and Toho take a good look at my _Monsters and Magic_ novel series, in a good way. After what has been cranked out for the theaters… I honestly believe more than ever that the companies need my stories very much. So if any of you can advertise in any way for my Disney/Toho novels and specials, I would really much appreciate it.

I do not own _Danny Phantom_ cartoon series. It was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. Executive producers were Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel, Mark Banker, Marty Isenberg and Kevin Sullivan. Distributors were Viacom International and Nelvana. It was released by Nickelodeon in April 2004.

The song played here in this final chapter is called I Was Born To Make You Happy, sung by Britney Spears. It was featured as a single for her studio album _**…Baby One More Time**_ , which was released in December 1999 by Jive Records. The single was recorded between March and April 1998, the songwriters being Kristian Ludin & Andreas Carlsson. The producer was also Kristian Ludin.

The Disney music video which featured said song is on YouTube, the channel user being Pavlo Bun with the title named _**Disney Love- Born To Make You Happy**_. Published on March 2008.

On a final note, I am describing the cruise based on my own experience. I have been on two 7-Night Caribbean Disney Cruises in the past; the first time in 2009 where I took my eldest sister Amanda, the second time in 2015 with one of my best female friends Marlene. And also some info I managed to see on the Disney Cruise website.

Now, on with the final special chapter!)

* * *

It is March 14th 2020, about 10:00 a.m. at Disney's own private island Castaway Cay in the Bahamas. The island was, as many would call it, a 'piece of paradise on Earth'. It had pristine white-sanded beaches, beautiful ocean water the most brilliant of clear turquoise & palm trees that swayed gently in the tropical breeze. The island had been alive with activity ever since the early morning, where the Disney Crew Members who lived on the isle were getting the place ready for the passengers that arrived on the Disney _Fantasy_. When the massive cruise ship docked at its specially-made port at 8:30 a.m., its long list of guests walked off the boat and onto the island to have some fun in the sun! It was the last day of the cruise for all, so a vast majority of the people went to Castaway Cay to get in as much fun or relaxation as possible before it was time to go back on board.

At this particular moment, a certain couple were walking away from a place called Stingray Hut which was near a marked area called _Stingray Lagoon_. It was Danny & Valerie Fenton, and they were with other guests who had signed up for the Port of Call excursion activity they were in! The duo were about to go into the lagoon to feed the large stingrays that inhabited the area. Now, they had just received a ten-minute orientation on what the activity was all about, the facts they needed to know… and also what to do & NOT to do when entering the lagoon.

Mr. & Mrs. Fenton had chosen to purchase and try the _Extreme Getaway Package_ , which was a four-in-one package that was part of the Port Adventure options for Castaway Cay. They had the options to do any one of these four activities; to get snorkel equipment rental to explore under the sea of the 22-acre _Castaway Family Beach_ , float & tube rentals to leisurely enjoy the waters, one-hour bicycle rental that would let them ride along selected paths that would allow the rider to see most of Castaway Cay, and finally _Castaway Ray's Stingray Adventure_ where one could feed and swim with the stingrays!

Danny and Valerie chose the package for the two of them for two reasons. One was that the cruise would stay on the island until 4:45 p.m., so they had a lot of time to do the activities that was present on the isle. The second reason was that they wanted to get the most out of their vacation before going back to Amity Park.

The halfa and his wife were currently enjoying themselves, having biked around the island earlier & seeing the beautiful, natural setting of Disney's private paradise. Now, they were going be feeding some of the most magnificent sea creatures that existed in the ocean! The African-American beauty smiled brightly at her husband and whispered, "Oh, this is so great Danny! Seeing the tropical paradise on bikes, now going to feed and snorkel a bit with stingrays… what a way to start the day!".

The young man returned the smile with his own and replied, "You said it! After this, you want to go snorkeling in the lagoon or just lazy the rest of the afternoon away on the tubes?". Valerie thought on it for a moment, than answered that she wanted to snorkel at the beach. And just in time, as the trainers came in to instruct the Disney guests on what to do to feed the stingrays.

* * *

The Fentons have been having the time of their lives on the Disney _Fantasy_ , doing various activities on the elegant cruise ship & going to the Port Adventures at the Ports of Call they had stopped along the way. On the ship, they had enjoyed going on the popular _Aquaduck_. It was a water sliding ride that snaked its way all over the ship itself, a design that was truly unique & was only on the _Fantasy_ and another vessel called _Dream_! Danny and Val were yelling like crazy together as they zipped through various parts of the ship, looking at both the ocean and the parts that the funnel went through. They knew that when the time came to bring their kids on the cruise when they were old enough, they would have a blast on the water ride.

The couple also attended the _Buena Vista Theater_ that was on Deck 4 & 5 Midship, a place that was built in excellent tribute to the Golden Age of Cinema that started in the 1920's and lasted to the 1930s. The theater was lavish and splendid without going overboard, with a touch of a classic air & feel that was very good. Danny and Valerie went there to enjoy some of the Disney movies that played there, like Disney/Toho's film _**Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale**_ or _**Ralph Breaks The Internet**_. The halfa would use his _Key To The World_ card to pay for the snacks at the Concession Stands for him and his wife, but he didn't mind at all even if the prices were a bit expensive. When they were not watching the movies in the theater, they watched classic Disney films such as _**Peter Pan**_ & _**Cinderella**_ at _Donald's Pool_ area.

Danny also took the liberty of booking for the two of them a session at the _**Senses Spa and Salon**_ where they took the Spa Villa services. He chose the _Ultimate Indulgence_ package option, which was a 150-minute session with ELEMIS Pro-Collagen Age Defy Facial and ELMIS Deep Tissue Muscle Massage that really made them feel relaxed and energized at the same time. Combined with enjoying the other villa amenities that were set up inside of it, Valerie was VERY grateful to her husband for buying such an expensive package option that really made her feel loose and rejuvenated. Of course, they had used that extra amount of energy on their nights which was VERY satisfying for them both.

The Fentons also enjoyed the food and drinks that were prepared on the ship. Not only did they enjoy rotational dining (which meant that the dining areas would rotate, so they would not eat at the same place each night) at _Animator's Palate_ , _Enchanted Garden_ and the _Royal Court_ area, they also enjoyed the casual dining at certain places on the ship like _Cabanas_ and _Flo's Café_. Danny did make a reservation for the two of them at the Adult-Exclusive _Palo_ restaurant, where they enjoyed a very sophisticated & classy atmosphere that served Northern Italian cuisine with a piano serenade playing for all to hear. They also made many friends on the ship during the dining moments in each place they ate at, forming bonds that would be remembered for a long time.

The duo also enjoyed the live shows that were performed with excellent Broadway-like caliber that made each viewing very enjoyable to see! They had viewed _Disney's Aladdin- A Musical Spectacular_ which had the Fentons laughing and clapping very much to the hilarious show, _Disney's Wishes_ that featured a cast of classic and modern Disney characters that showed to all the true meaning of being 'young at heart', and also the sweet sentimental _Disney's Believe_ where it tells the tale of an energetic daughter's mission to help her father see that there is much more beyond work… with a dash of magic and faith mixed in that made the show quite a spectacle to see in a very positive way.

Danny and Valerie were sure that when the kids were old enough to come with them, they would have a blast at seeing these types of shows.

Mr. Fenton also managed to surprise his wife by getting her something exquisite from a store called _**Tiffany & Co.**_ that was located on the ship. It was a necklace that held an emerald jewel in the center, one that he said matched her eyes perfectly. It was a simple necklace, but crafted in a way that was quite beautiful. Valerie was very much surprised by this, seeing that the necklace was quite expensive but Danny told her that she was worth the money & so much more. Again, the young man got VERY lucky when his wife took them back to their suite… for Valerie to show Danny how much she APPRECIATED his gift to her.

Also, they enjoyed _Star Wars Day_ which was a special event that was held whenever the ship was out at sea and would still take some time to reach their next destination. Danny and Valerie were having a bit too much fun when the day arrived, and the ship was decorated with modern & classic Star Wars décor! They enjoyed a ship-wide scavenger hunt that involved certain Star Wars items, seeing the movies that were held in the theaters, getting pictures with the classics like Chewbacca, Darth Vader, R2-D2 and more, seeing shows on deck that featured iconic moments from the entire Star Wars series… and ending with a _Fireworks at Sea_ where brilliant pyrotechnics lit up the night sky that moved to the music _Star Wars_ score created by John Williams!

Needless to say, the many family members back at Amity Park would be receiving a lot of Star Wars memorabilia.

* * *

While they enjoyed themselves on the ship, they had more fun & adventure at the Port of Calls and their Port Adventures!

Their first Port of Call was Cozumel, Mexico where the couple had chosen to do the _Xcaret Eco Archeological Park_ adventure. They enjoyed seeing the natural park; swimming in the Caribbean Sea, seeing the aviary that held many exotic birds, learning more about culture at the Museum of Mayan Archeological Sites, and enjoying a small but tasty lunch together. The couple had explored as much of the park as they could, taking many pictures and getting some souvenirs for their families and friends back home, before going back to the Disney _Fantasy_.

Their second Port of Call was George Town, Grand Cayman. And their Port Adventure was the _Cayman Dolphin Encounter_ adventure!

Valerie had a special thing for marine mammals, especially the ones many called the 'children of the sea' due to their playful nature. So Danny had chosen this particular choice for the Port Adventure. The duo had gone to _Dolphin Discovery Cayman_ where they received an orientation along with others, plus a life jacket. After that, they went into a 3-foot pool where they enjoyed playing with the bottlenose dolphins that inhabited the area! Mr. and Mrs. Fenton made sure to tell the trainers at the pool to take a lot of pictures of them with their playful friends, as the dolphins were really energetic than usual upon seeing the duo.

It was like they knew the couple was something extra special among the other humans, so they were more playful and energetic. Danny received a special 'kiss' from a female dolphin he was playing with, Valerie shaking the fin of its mate. The four also 'danced' in the water, showing to the world that they were carefree as could be! After the swim, they chose the photos that they wanted to print and keep. And once the duo obtained their prize, they went back to the ship to relax after the amazing time with their new friends.

The third Port of Call was at Falmouth, Jamaica. And the Port Adventure they chose for this was the _Bobsled Jamaica and Dunn River Falls_ adventure!

Danny and Valerie got to see lush tropical jungle, the impressive Dunn River Falls itself, Jamaican history exhibits and gardens, and finally get a view of the majestic Mystic Mountain where they would be going down the mountain via bobsled. This was in dedication to the Jamaican Bobsled team who competed in the sport competition in the 1988 and 1992 Olympics. It was a 3,280 feet plunge down the mountain with twists and turns in specially designed sleds that looked to be from the Disney live-action 1993 movie _**Cool Runnings**_! The track itself was designed to not disturb the natural setting of the jungle, so the occupants would have to go around large trees, cliff faces and more on the way down.

The halfa adult actually called out the words from the Disney movie before the sled went off, "Feel the rhythm! Feel the rhyme! Get on up! Its bobsled time! Cool Runnings!". Needless to say, those that remembered the movie laughed and cheered for that while others who did not looked a bit puzzled. Valerie just shook her head, but a large smile was on her face.

And even though the speed could be controlled with a hand-break, the couple decided to go all the way down in a fast-pace that made them yell loudly in delight! They blazed down the track, seeing some good sights along the way as they raced downward. When they arrived at the end of the ride, they were raised back upward towards the top of the mountain. Once they were back up and escorted out of the vehicles, the duo were treated to a Jamaican-style lunch that really tickled their taste buds. After the meal, they went up the observation tower to check out the breath-taking scenery of the land, seeing down below the town of Ocho Rios and the harbor. Shortly after that, they went to enjoy some last-minute water fun at the pools and water slide that were nearby before going back to the boat.

And now, they were at their last Port of Call and Port Adventure, which was Castaway Cay.

* * *

Currently, the Fentons were now feeding the stingrays & petting the top of the large, magnificent creatures. One of the largest rays in the lagoon swam up to feed on Valerie's food in her hand was called affectionately Big Mama, since she was the largest one in the entire lagoon. The busty and beautiful woman gasped as she felt the powerful suction of the mouth from the ray, than felt the smooth skin on top of Big Mama. She looked to Danny and whispered, "Wow! That felt tingly and weird, but in a good way! And she feel so smooth…".

He chuckled and replied, "Bet she thought the same of you when you pet her.".

After feeding the magnificent marine animals, they went snorkeling with them in the lagoon. Fortunately, any and all of the rays that were situated in the pool area had their dangerous barbs removed, but Valerie and Danny still treated the rays with respect & to not get overly excited which could spook them.

Thirty minutes of spending quality time with the rays, the duo left the area and returned the gear to the hut shop. Valerie took her husband's arm and exclaimed, "That was great! Now come on, let's go to the shop to get the snorkel equipment! I want to see what the sea really looks like in the lagoon!". With her was a Kodak MAX Waterproof Camera that she had purchased at the _Bahamian Retail_ shop. It was old-school to be sure, but it was the perfect item to take pictures with underwater. And Val had a little soft spot for classic/retro items that she used to play with as a kid.

Danny smiled widely at his wife and replied, "Okay, okay! After the snorkeling though, we're going to the Character Greeting areas to get more pictures and autographs. I also heard that Lilo and Stitch will be here to throw a Dance Party, and that I do not want to miss out!". It seemed that even though they were mature adults, Disney seemed to bring out the inner child within them… and they loved every minute of it! Valerie nodded, and the two jogged lightly to the place where they would get the snorkel rental equipment needed.

* * *

~Later on that day~

It was now 6:00 p.m., the Disney _Fantasy_ had long collected all of their guests & were now sailing back to Port Canaveral, Florida where they would take the Disney ground transportation back to the Orlando International Airport… and take the plane back home to Amity Park. While many of the guests were getting ready to pack their stuff so they could enjoy the last moments on the sailing luxury liner, it was a different story on Deck Three where the Atrium was at. In the middle of the room that showed a bronze statue of Minnie Mouse who was dressed up as a Hollywood starlet back in the Golden Age of Cinema, Valerie was there with a microphone in hand. She was wearing an outfit that showed off her beautiful form, but also modest in a way that it wasn't too raunchy or degrading. Her hair was done up, and a light layer of make-up was on her face to give an extra boost of class and beauty that really made her appear like a Hollywood goddess!

Danny was near a small flight of steps that led to the statue, looking up at his wife. Many of the guests and Crew Members had gathered around near the area, a vast majority knowing about the Fentons as they had become quite the power couple aboard the vessel. In fact, some called them the 'Mickey and Minnie' of the generation. He was dressed up as well, not in a formal outfit but showing he was cleaning himself well up for the night.

Once Valerie saw that the clock showed the precise time of 6:00 p.m., and that more than enough spectators were gathered around, she started to speak. She spoke into the portable microphone, "Hey everyone! How are you all? Who here had a great time all this week on the Disney _Fantasy_?". That one single question got a rousing cheer from everyone on Deck Three and on Deck Four above! The African-American beauty grinned, really feeling the positive energy in the room which energized her to continue on.

The cheering gradually died down, and she continued on, "Well that is great! Listen, I know you all have heard my husband sing to me on many occasion here on the ship. And while I love it when he shows how much he loves me… I have wanted to show how much I love him. And now, I finally can!".

The lights around the area dimmed down, and a spotlight was turned on & focused on Mrs. Fenton. She looked to her husband and stated, "Daniel Fenton… you have given me so much, and I am not talking about material possessions. You have given me your time, dedication, commitment and so much more to me that I really feel so blessed by God that He led me to you. And I want to show to all, right here and now, how I feel about you. Now and forever more… okay now, let's go!".

A song turned on from speakers that were situated upward in corners, the music playing and also someone emerging from the _Royal Court_ area behind Valerie! Coming near and behind her were… four legendary Disney ladies! Spotlights formed on them to show from left to right was Minnie Mouse, Megara from Disney's _**Hercules**_ , Queen Snow White and Queen Aurora! The ladies were all dressed up in their unique outfits, but modified slightly to showcase their physical beauty in a way that was very much appealing to the males & allow them some freedom of movement. The song that was playing right now was I Was Born To Make You Happy by the legendary singer Britney Spears!

The five ladies started to move to the music in sync with it, and with one another, and that is when Valerie started to sing:

* * *

 _All my life…_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _I'm sittin' here alone up in my room…_

 _I'm thinkin' about the time that we've been through…_

 _All my life!_

As the lovely ladies in the area started to move their bodies, swaying and doing some poses that had everyone recording the event either with their phones or old-school recording devices, Valerie started to think back to the past. She remembered the time when she had broken up with Danny long ago, back during the Technus fiasco where she was deceived by the technological ghost, and that her armor got upgraded by the brilliant yet foolish spirit of Nicolai Technus. She remembered how sad she & Danny had been after the break-up, giving up her chance at happiness back than to her hatred towards spirits and Danny's hero-self Phantom. And also going to her room on many a night, looking at the pictures that featured her and Fenton on their dates back than…

 _I'm lookin' at a picture in my hand,_

 _Tryin' my best to understand!_

 _I really wanna know what we did wrong,_

 _With a love that felt so strong!_

As the song and dancing continued, Danny's mind also started to wander as well. He remembered how upset he had been, at being deceived by Technus… and also how he had messed up his chances with Valerie back then. Thinking back, he had many opportunities and recourses on how to approach the young lady back then. He wanted to tell her that he was Danny Phantom, how he came to be and also the situation that was occurring when the techno-spirit was tempting to take control of a military satellite. However, it all exploded in his face when Valerie got an upgrade and almost eliminated him. While he managed to stop Nicolai, he had severed his chance with going steady with Valerie back then. Mr. Fenton remembered the nights when he too would just stay in his room, looking at the pictures that had him and Valerie… and wondered why he let go south when their love had just been budding.

 _If only you were here tonight…_

 _I'll know that we could make it right!_

The duo shook themselves out of their trip to the past, soon coming back to the present and focusing on the here & now. Valerie looked to her husband, seeing a soft but true smile on his face, and that gave her the energy to keep on going with the song!

 _ **{I don't know how to live without your love!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!**_

' _ **Cause you're the only one within my heart!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!**_

 _ **Always and forever, you and me…**_

 _ **That's the way our life should be!**_

 _ **I don't know how to live without love!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!}**_

As the song reached these lyrics, the Disney ladies sang right in excellent sync with Valerie, dancing and swaying more to the music and lyrics. What they did not expect is that the audience watching them was also thinking what Danny and Valerie were as well. Many couples have had rough roads for them, sadly some of them did not last too long. However, they soon found the right match for them as the men had found their ladies, and vice versa. Each original, each unique, and each story having twists and turns that some would be impressed to know about. But in the end, it all came down to their love helping them to take their relationship and commitment to the next levels! For some, it was marriage in holy matrimony. For others, it was engagement between fiancé and fiancée. And others, it was a commitment to one another as boyfriend & girlfriend.

 _I know that I've been a fool since you've been gone…_

 _I better give it up and carry on!_

 _(All my life!)_

Valerie remembered yet again on the days when she did try to carry on without Danny, though it was awkward for them each time they met at high school. And after the asteroid event that allowed the world to work with the spirits in order to save the planet, it somehow became harder for her to carry on without him. She tried to reason to herself that Danny had been taken by Samantha after the event, and also that he would never go for her after all the times that she tried to destroy him. Yet… her heart and a part of her mind had stayed with the halfa.

' _Cause livin' in a dream of you and me…_

 _Is that the way my life should be?_

 _I don't wanna cry a tear for you,_

 _So forgive me if I do!_

Danny was thinking on the same wavelength as his wife; remembering how he dreamt very much on nights & even in the day too on having a life with Valerie if they did not break up long ago. He dreamt that the two would have stayed together, and become the couple the high school community would say were the best. However, he and Valerie at the same time broke free from their negative musings. That was the past, and it seemed that the mistakes of the past had actually helped them to shape a future that they were now living in! Both had come together under Jesus Christ, both were blessed with children that were beautiful and healthy, and both were blessed in sticking together through thick & thin!

 _If only you were here tonight…_

 _I'll know that we could make it right!_

The Disney ladies were still moving and dancing to the song… and that is when their men appeared near them! The spotlight first showed Mickey, as he came together with Minnie! The second spotlight showed Hercules, the mighty hero of Ancient Greece as he wrapped his arms around Meg's midsection from behind! Next was King Florian, who gently spun Snow White around while smiling brightly at her! And the final one was King Philip, taking the hands of his beloved blonde beauty in the same manner that he did when they first met many years ago. The audience cheered when they saw this, the Disney men now with their ladies as they started to dance & move together with the music. Danny was about to go up there, but Valerie just held her hand in a gesture for him to stay there. He was partially confused, but a saucy wink from his wife told him to trust her, so he stayed put while looking on from his position.

 _ **{I don't know how to live without your love!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!**_

' _ **Cause you're the only one within my heart!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!**_

 _ **Always and forever, you and me…**_

 _ **That's the way our life should be!**_

 _ **I don't know how to live without your love!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!}**_

As the words and lyrics came up, the whole audience was now really getting into the song! Husbands started to dance with their wives, boyfriends with their girlfriends, and fiancé with his fiancée! The whole thing was being recorded, not just by the guests but by Crew Members as well! The whole thing was being recorded, than it would be edited and the Disney company would ask later on to gain the Fenton's permission to showcase it on a TV special later on in the future!

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _I'd do anything…_

 _I'd give you my world!_

 _I'd wait forever to be your girl!_

 _Just call out my name, and I will be there…_

 _Just to show you how much I care!_

When these lyrics came up, the Disney ladies looked to their respective intendeds and used gestures to follow up with the words and music. The audience thought it cute and cool to see the beautiful women of the Disney realm professing their love and loyalty to the men, when usually it was the other way around.

As Valerie sang, she called for Danny to come up with her. The young man walked up the two or so steps, going to his woman and holding her lovingly as she continued to sing. The two looked into each other's eyes, seeing a love & devotion that was truly something! Forged together in fire as they overcame obstacles together, tempered with the ups and downs that came with married & family life… but also most importantly, going through everything together with Jesus Christ with them every step of the way! A rare & special kind of love that should not be taken lightly, but also not TOO serious either. A balance that was hard to maintain each day, but it was all worth it in the life-run of things!

 _(Alright!)_

 _(I was born to make you happy!)_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

The couples on the small stage area in the middle of the Atrium were dancing and moving to the beat, knowing that the end of the song was near & thus was showcasing to the audience that they were together… in a timeless, classic and real way that made Disney so popular and liked back in its prime!

 _ **{I don't know how to live without your love!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!**_

' _ **Cause you're the only one within my heart!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!**_

 _ **Always and forever, you and me…**_

 _ **That's the way our life should be!**_

 _ **I don't know how to live without your love!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!**_

 _ **Always and forever, you and me…**_

 _ **That's the way our life should be!**_

 _ **I don't know how to live without your love!**_

 _ **I was born to make you happy!}**_

* * *

As the final lyrics came into play, the Disney couples and the Fentons moved to the music as they danced close together. The men twirled their ladies around a couple of times, showing some moves the best they could in the limited space they had. When the last part of the lyrics came into play, Danny brought Valerie close to him as she continued to sing. When the very last line came up, both put their foreheads together in a sign of intimacy that was sweet and strong. When the song and music ended, the audience cheered and clapped for the Disney and real couple! Cheers, whistles, hoots, hollers and clapping filled the air as the people had just witnessed something very grand and rare!

Valerie looked into her husband's eyes and whispered through the mic, "And that is the real truth, Danny. I was born to make you happy.".

Danny chuckled, smiling as he asked for the mic as Val gave it to him. He stated, "If that is the case, than here is something from me to you Valerie Fenton. If you were born to make you happy… I was born to make you joyful!".

Valerie, the Disney characters, the guests and the Crew Members looked on in puzzlement on what the Fenton man meant by that. He continued, "You have given me so much, trusted me so much… and also loved me very much that I know this without a shadow of doubt of any kind! I was born to make you joyful; joyful in choosing me to be with you for all the rest of your days, joyful in how I would sacrifice anything to put a smile on your face, joyful in being loyal and faithful to only you when temptation came… and joyful that we have a family together, and that I will see you through it all until we're very old, wrinkled and gray together. That is why I was born… to make you feel joyful.".

Mrs. Fenton had tears in her eyes at that proclamation, but they were happy tears as she embraced Danny and both shared a soulful kiss that really took his breath away! The audience cheered for the couple, the Disney couples near them cheering loudly as they showed their support.

After a few minutes of kissing, Valerie broke the lip lock and handed the mic over to Hercules, who came and took it from her hand. Embracing Danny still, she leaned up and whispered to him, "Just for that, after the farewell show that is going to be starting soon… we're going back to the suite, and I will show you just how joyful you made me!". This caused the young man to blush in the cheeks, and thankfully he was close to Valerie to hide a certain part that had risen considerably due to the amount of blood that had shot into it thanks to Valerie's words. The two continued to hug one another, the people in the area would remember this for a very long time!

Outside of the ship, in the sky above as the stars started to twinkle & blink like brilliant diamonds with a full moon rising up… two archangels were hovering over the _Fantasy_! One was a female that was named Miki, the other was a male named Destronamus. They were invisible to human, technological and spiritual eye so they could speak & move freely without detection. Miki smiled and stated, "Those two are certainly a special and unique couple. No wonder the Lord Himself has a vested interest in them.". The duo had been using their angelic vision to see the entire event, and recorded it with a special camera that they would play later on in the future.

Destronamus replied, "Indeed. However, the time will come when we will have to reveal ourselves to them. The King of Kings wants them, and their children, to be ready in the future.". You see, the duo were actually the guardian angels of Danny and Valerie! They had been assigned long ago by the Creator to guide and guard the duo since their birth; Miki had watched over Danny, with Destronamus looking after Valerie. Only Kitty, Ember andDorethea knew about them once they became Guardian Angels themselves.

Miki nodded and said, "I know… I can only hope that the Fentons will be strong enough to face the ultimate challenge that is to come soon.".

The two winged warriors from Heaven gave the couple one last smile before flying away from the ship. They were going to give what they recorded to Kitty and the others back at Amity Park, thinking it would be good for the guardians to have something to see before the Fentons got back home.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it! This special is officially over and done with! It is closed for good! I really hope you liked this!

Before I do or say anything, I wish to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for helping me out with this last chapter for the year 2018! Thank you for looking after my family, my friends, myself and the rest of the people all over the world that call out to you. Jesus, please be with all that I know and care for. Guide and guard them, and help them in that unique way that only you can give! I put my faith, trust, obedience and love in only you! Thank you again, Lord!

The two archangels appearing at the end are OC creations belonging to **LORD DESTRYUK** , so I hope he likes it! Also, I know its a bit of shameless self-promotion of my story that I used here... but hey, I can dream that at least one of my stories was approved by Disney and Toho.

Here is final word here: I give permission to anyone here who wishes to take this special three-chapter story, and to make something grand out of it! In short, they can make a story if they will that continues on after this one! If any of you wish to take a crack at following up on this with a story series of your own, I give you my blessing and permission!

Just follow these two rules here. Ahem…

No slash or femme-slash pairings or actions of any kind.

No incest.

Other than that, you can do as you please with the story you wish to make! Also, here are the special powers that Danny & Valerie's children will gain when the time is right for it to manifest:

Ariel can turn any part of her body intangible. While she cannot become invisible, she has the ability to phase through solid objects like a spirit can.

Oliver has gained Danny's ice abilities.

Olivia has gained the ability to use ecto-energy, but in the future she will be able to absorb & utilize the same energy that hits her. So she can learn and use other energy attacks that her body absorbs.

And now for the questions! And for these answers, I highly recommend you go check the Disney Cruise website to answer them. Here we go:

If you stopped at any of the Port of Calls along the way, which Port Adventure excursion would you choose at any of them? And why?

What kind of activity would you like to do on the Disney _Fantasy_?

On _Star Wars Day_ , which character would you like to have a picture with? And why?

If it were up to you, which four Disney ladies would you have come up to dance behind Valerie? And why?

And finally… after hearing Danny's declaration that he was born to make Valerie joyful, what would your reaction be at that?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


End file.
